


I wasn't Looking

by JongkeyWedding



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongkeyWedding/pseuds/JongkeyWedding
Summary: Some people are desperately looking for love, others know that good things come to those who wait. But then there is Key who has no time for it. He isn’t looking for someone to entertain him with sweet nothings. He is not looking for love. But fate has a funny way with things and when it says it’s time he has to learn to deal with it.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Friday nights were for drinks, clubbing, and meeting people. He was still young enough and there was still hope for him. Key did just that. Having a well-deserved drink in a dark bar somewhere far from home. Yet this was a little different.

There was no loud music here, well not too loud anyways. It was perfect for meeting people, to get to know them in the dark and see if they were compatible for the rest of the night. Well, that was if you sat at one of the booths. There on a cosy black couch with low table so that they could put their cocktails on.

Key was not sitting there. He had no one to sit with. But he was chatting with someone. He was here on the invite of a friend from long ago. The man that he was entertaining this time at night was nonother than the owner of the business he now was in. He was sitting at the bar that was lighted just enough to be able to read the labels of the drinks without trying too hard and soft enough to make it romantic.

He didn’t care for that though. He was happily chatting about something funny he had heard that week from a colleague. He was only there to relay the story and try out Onew’s new concoctions.

Onew was behind his bar, happy with himself as Key hummed approvingly at a sweet new drink he made with imported glitter vodka. Of course, only Key would dare to drink that stuff. And he was glad for that.

It was not that he had trouble with getting customers in. Right now, there were only two other couples in the place, and they seemed more interested in each other than there drinks. But he had already served them a couple of cocktails and made good money of the people that came and went earlier.

After all, it was too late for cocktails now. It was 1:42 AM and that would mean that most people were dancing in clubs or going to bed, if that was with someone or alone was, of course, depending on one’s luck.

Key didn’t need to be lucky, he was not looking. He was happy to talk to his hyung about life and how it was all going. After all, they went way back. Onew had tutored Key in mathematics in his final years of high school and first year of university. After that they kind of lost contact before stumbling into each other again due to similar interests.

That similar interest had everything to do with why there were here in this small bar at that hour. Or at least why said little bar stood where it was.

Onew had named his bar ‘Voice’. It was a little underground bar on the side of the oh-so gossiped about gay hill in Itaewon. It was a secluded place but with that secret came also another type of guest. People would come here again and again and that made it all stable for Onew to do what he liked best.

Of course, it had never been his life’s dream to work from seven in the evening until three in the morning but it seemed to be far more satisfying than the office job that had almost killed him with boredom.

Onew had always been a bit awkward too, when it came to flirting at least and he didn’t know how and where he could find another man he liked, he didn’t really know where to start or feel save so the only logical thing for him to do was create his own.

That seemed all a little far fetched but god was Key happy to be here. This bar was so much more relaxed than all the other places on the hill. Everywhere else were filled with desperate horny man that needed a quick fuck to have a stress relief and sometimes that was just not what he needed.

Key wanted to be by himself, gay and single was also a thing. Relationships were just so bothersome for him. Just because he had a great sense of style and his legs looked good in skinny jeans he was not inviting a man into bed. He wanted to wear what he liked and just talk to someone. No strings attached.

That was why Onew was so good to him. They had known each other for long enough to know that they were not each other’s types. They would have each other killed if they would have to try that. But it was good just to be able to openly express his attraction to a man he saw walking down the road one day and not be met with a strange or disgusted look. 

Well, that was all the information that Key had gotten now. There were some parts of each other’s life that they didn’t know about. That was fine though, that was why they had some interesting topics to speak about.

They could speak about anything, since at this point no one knew would come in. It was well past an agreeable time. Key looked at the digital clock on the small fridge behind Onew.

2:34 AM. Soon Onew would shoo him out and he would have to wait another week to come here and annoy one of his favourite hyungs.

“Ah, Jonghyun-shi. You still dare show your face?”

Key widened his eyes when he heard someone enter. And more so when Onew welcomed him with such a big smile.

“Be kind to me and pour me something strong” The newcomer said once he reached the bar. Key looked at him and his look was caught with a charming yet tired smile. “Hey, is this seat taken?”

Key shook his head and gratefully the man sat himself down. His clothes were dark but well fitted and he seemed to be in good shape, but Key could not see much. Was his hair black? Or was it the lights? Strangely it seemed that they were dark blue, a grey maybe.

The man checked his phone for a moment as Onew made him a drink and Key could see his features. Large lips, short nose bridge, thick eyebrows, and thin eyelashes. Key should not stare.

He started to stir his own drink again, the pinkish drink not strong anymore with all the ice that had melted in the meantime.

“Did they make you work until now?” Onew asked this Jonghyun person and the man hummed, thanking the bartender for his drink. It was a low glass with a caramel liquid and a slice of lemon in it. It was pure, not iced, and would be strong. Key looked at how the man took a sip and hummed, clearly this person knew how to drink.

“It is not that I was asked. But one of my writers was running late. It is more my fault to be weak on datelines so that my authors can give me the best work. Art cannot be hurried, hyung.” The stranger said and Key could not help but be curious.

Onew knew the younger’s nature and smiled at Key for a moment so that Jonghyun knew that he wanted the other to be in the conversation too.

“Jonghyun, this is Key. I tutored him when I was in college. Key, this is a good friend of mine, Jonghyun.” Onew introduced them to each other.

Finally, Jonghyun really looked at Key, and he gave another charming smile and this time Key stuttered his hello.

Onew called Jonghyun a friend that would mean that they were the same age, right? But Jonghyun called him hyung. Key bit his lip. maybe he should not get too friendly in one go but there was no doubt about it, Jonghyun was handsome and Key wanted to know about him.

The stranger took his glass to his lips again and Key watched. He had large palms and a muscled underarm. He was sure that the biceps would also be nice, but Key could not see them. Jonghyun was wearing the sleeves of his black shirt rolled up in a way that made women hot.

Key also felt those effects, but he hid it well, he didn’t want to make things awkward. It was best to look at Onew this time. Even though Onew was not a pain to look at either. He had his hair dyed a deep chocolate brown and styled back so that he could show off strong thick eyebrows. 

He had a little crook in his nose, but it didn’t bother and his lips were full, but Key liked his sharp jaw the best. He would not lie, Onew had been a crush of his when he was in high school. And that was before he accepted the fact that he was gay.

Very, very gay. Key crossed his legs, listening to the conversation between the friends that seemed more like a bad joke after another bad joke until Key sighed.

“See, you are making poor Key tired,” Onew pointed out and Jonghyun laughed turning so that he was looking at Key with that charming smile again.

“I’m pretty sure you know how well Onew hyung is in making these jokes. Are you not used to them already?”

“They are hard to get used to if you keep being surprised at how bad they are,” Key pointed out, and to tell the truth, it was not that he knew Onew very well. And he had never seen Onew with someone that could measure up to his lame jokes. It was bad, a good type of bad. 

“Well, I heard they are very much loved. I think they are called dad jokes,” Onew pointed out, he had been making a lot of puns lately. 

“Dad jokes? Well, I’m not surprised. You are the right age to be a dad if you had just focused.” Jonghyun teased, calling his hyung out and maybe hitting a little bit too close to where it hurt. They were all a little bit too single, a little too lonely. 

“I would not mind having Onew-hyung as my daddy,” Key blurred out and made Jonghyun cough on his expensive drink. Onew too was for a moment silent but then scolded Key for his bluntness. 

However, it was true. Onew had this aura around him that was just sexy. And his body was hiding many things. He was not wearing anything tight, but his jeans seemed to be tight around the right places even if it was a baggy model. Also, he had brought shoulders and that helped him hide his stomach and made it impossible to see if he liked to eat a little bit too much fried chicken. 

Jonghyun didn’t seem to be the type to call Onew daddy though and that was really a pity. Key gave the other a once over again, looking at what part he could play. Jonghyun’s jaw was sharp but the rest of his features were soft. A low nose bridge and round nose. His lower lip was a lot larger than the upper one and a little dry-like, should Key offer him his lip balm? 

No, that was a weird thing to offer. Key bit his own lip and noticed that his drink was soon finishing. Should he ask for another? He checked his phone one last time, this time surprised that it was ten past three. When was Onew planning to kick them out?

“Can we have the bill?” There was a call from behind them and Onew’s face lit up. It was as if he didn’t expect that people would pay for the service that he provided. When the owner of the bar went to do his duty Jonghyun sighed. 

“Onew hyung has always been too gentle. It always makes me wonder how it could be that he is still single. People are just not able to love anymore, I think.” Jonghyun said and Key turned fully to him with a frown. 

He was aware that they all were single for one reason or another but Key was not unhappy about it. Jonghyun though seemed a little bit more sour. Like he had been hurt and now distrusted love. 

“I am sure that there is someone, and if there isn’t anyone there are also other ways to find happiness. I choose to be single for a reason. I work too much and I just can’t be distracted until I have the things I want. Love isn’t my priority right now.” Key confessed his reason for being alone. 

However, that didn’t mean that he had been single since birth. He had things here and there. People he met for some casual meetings. Yet he was always the one that broke it back off when the word boyfriend was the topic. He hated that idea. Having a boyfriend was just too much of a bother. 

Jonghyun smiled at him, a sweet one and it was so handsome on his face. It was a wonder why he was not home cuddling someone. Key wanted to ask about that but he didn’t really know how to start it. 

“Poor me, I had my heart broken when my ex cheated on me. We had been together for two years, I was even thinking of letting him meet my mom,” Jonghyun realised how pitiful he sounded but it was fair to tell Key why he was single after he told his reason. 

“Now I’m taking it easy. meeting up with friends that I lost contact with due to an overly controlling relationship,” 

Key frowned. That did not sound healthy. But he let Jonghyun have another sip of his drink and hum at his memories without sharing them. Key could imagine that that was hard to talk about and he was not the right person to tell it all too. But Jonghyun was open, maybe because there was a good chance that they would never meet again. 

Key gave a small smile and touch Jonghyun’s thigh, getting his attention again and the sorry look in his eyes fell into a soft thing. “I’m sorry to hear that.” 

That was all that he could say, it was not his area of expertise. Jonghyun seemed to know that already and it seemed that he was not expecting Key to comfort him. he just needed it out there. So, he sighed and stretched. Looking for a way to change the subject. 

“You know it is well past bedtime. I should have kicked you out thirty minutes ago,” Onew said with his hands full of the glasses of the guests that had left just now. 

Jonghyun pouted but drank the last of his drink and Key followed suit. This bar was supposed to close at three and they were still here. 

“So much for a friend,” Jonghyun grumbled, he only had one drink. Even though it was entirely his fault for coming so late. 

“Don’t expect any discount, sir.” Onew joked, taking their glasses too. Key giggled and felt around in his pockets for his wallet. 

“I don’t, and I will pay for the pretty man over here too,” Jonghyun called out before Key could get anything out. 

“Oh no, I had three drinks here, and I didn’t share them all with you,” Key said reminding Jonghyun that he was here well before he was there. They didn’t even spend over an hour talking. He could not accept it. 

But Jonghyun would have none of it. He waved with his hand and took out his cardholder from his jacket, offering Onew his card and glaring at his hyung so that he knew that he was not joking. 

Key could only thank him for his kindness though somewhere in the back of his mind he felt very glad about the money he had saved. This kind stranger was a good man. And Key wondered if maybe he could have him as his sugar daddy instead of Onew. 

That was a strange thought, wasn’t it? But Key was going to blame it on the late hour. However, he enjoyed himself. He even let Jonghyun help him into his jacket. 

“Are you calling a taxi?” Jonghyun asked and Key nodded. They let Onew guide them to the door where the two older men shook hands and promised to see each other again soon. Key too promised to come back and together they walked to the main road. 

There were a couple of taxis waiting around. Mostly on the other side of the road. There, where most of the clubs were. Where more people were, clearly drunk and loud. Completely different from them. Itaewon was strange like that. But Jonghyun waved and a taxi stopped right next to them. 

“Go on, this one is for you,” Jonghyun said as he opened the door and Key thanked him. This man really ended up being a gentleman Key sat down. But then realised that this would be their goodbye. 

“I hope that we could meet again,” Key blurred out. and Jonghyun gave a sweet smile. He was leaning over the open door and nodded. 

“Until next time,” he said closing the door and letting Key tell his driver the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, same as always?” 

Key glared at the one that asked the question. Of course, he had nothing new to tell. Why would he even bother meeting up with university friends? But he was weak and knew that once in a while he needed to be social. 

“Yes, Minho. I have absolutely nothing to tell you since the last time we met.” He confessed and the man in front of him grinned, with his small face and large eyes. If Key had not known Minho for such a long time, he would have betted that that straight tall nose was surgically done. 

There was simply no way a Korean man could have a nose like that. Yet in front of Key sat the specimen that had that luck and proved him wrong. Minho was annoyingly handsome. The worse thing was that Minho was well aware of it.

Key was the one that had to deal with standing in his shadow and work to get what he wanted. Minho on the other hand, was given anything he wanted and somehow was still a good person, with a warm heart.

Minho married his university sweetheart and was now a father of a painfully adorable son. He had a good job and drove around in an imported sleek car. Key almost wanted to hate his friend with how perfect his life was. Only because He knew that Minho was hard working and that if he needed Minho would jump off a bridge for him.

Sometimes Key wanted to try out how far he could push Minho. But today he would not, he wanted to see Yoogeun again and that would be awkward if he murdered his father because he was annoying.

“Nothing? Not even at work?” Minho asked again, taking a small sip of water as they waited for the spaghetti. They were in one of Key’s favourite restaurants, he had been craving some fancy European kitchen for some time now.

Key of course, went all out and had gotten himself red wine and he rolled it in his glass. He didn’t have to be careful with his alcohol consumption. He didn’t have a car, he could drink as much as he liked and especially if Minho was paying.

“We almost finished with the Kwanhae art gallery. It is set to open in fall this year. And then we hope to get the project of the new showcase building of luxury bags. But that is also half my wet dream,” Key confessed, and it made Minho chuckle.

He was proud of his friend. Key was a very good architect even if he was still working under his seniors. One day he would be his own boss, that was what he was working for, maybe a little too much.

“And is there a mister Kim?” Minho continued his interview and Key snorted.

“In Korea, there are many. But I don’t share my bed with any of them,” he said telling Minho Exactly what he wanted to know.

“There is not even one you played around with?” Minho asked incredulously, there was no way. Key used to have men falling left and right for him. Now he ignored everyone.

“Well,” Key said with his mind already thinking about a gentleman that came into his thoughts once or twice. Minho was already leaning closer, eager for the gossip. “I went to see Onew one night in his bar and then another friend came, and we chatted for a while. He was very charming.”

Minho blinked with is large eyes and sat back in his chair again. Their food was also brought to them and Key hummed and took his fork. But Minho didn’t seem all too interested in pasta anymore. He was worried. Was a simple flirt the only think Key had? That could not be healthy.

“Who was he?” Minho asked and Key stopped for a second from spinning his spaghetti onto his fork. Was Minho not listening?

“He is a friend of Onew-Hyung,” Key repeated but that was clearly not what Minho wanted to hear. The other shook his small head and took his fork finally.

“Does he have a name?” Minho asked and he already knew what Key would say, knowing him for so long.

“He probably has a name. I don’t remember it now, he was cute though.” Key sounded so unbothered by this. He took his first bite of dinner and was so happy that he moaned. Dinner was so much more interesting than men. 

It was not like he was a hormonal teen or a lady under pressure from his parents. Key believe the time was not right for a relationship. Not until he could by himself any Gucci he liked. Of course, it was easy to find a rich man and seduce him, but what if he wanted to be that rich man? Maybe he would become that middle-aged man with too much money and a young flower boy to entertain him. The future was unknown. 

Minho was judging him though. He wanted his friend to have a healthy balance of work and love in his life. That was what made him the happiest man alive. There was nothing like coming home after a long day of work to the warm smell of dinner and a squeal of excitement when his three year old heard the door chime. 

Key also needed to kiss someone after work. He needed someone to keep him warm at night. He needed to be listened to when he complained about annoying clients. That was not too much to ask, right? 

“Do you have his number? You should text him. Get to know him,” Minho said. If Key had at least a little bit of interest in this guy maybe he could bully him into getting a boyfriend. Or at least a date. Anything for getting him out of the house for a little bit. 

“I don’t, we didn’t exchange numbers. Plus, he didn’t seem interested in relationships. If I remember correctly, he had a bad break up. He was talking about not wanting to get his heartbroken again. I’m not going to play with him.” Key said taking another sip of wine to compliment his pasta. 

Minho pouted though. It sounded fair that Key didn’t go and ran after the guy if he was healing a broken heart. But that still left too many lonely people.

“Maybe you should go to Onew’s more often. It is a good place to meet new people and maybe you will meet your mystery guy again.” Minho pointed out. 

If it was not this guy than maybe the next. You couldn’t know unless you try. But he could see Key roll his eyes at him. It was as if Key knew exactly what he was hoping for. 

“Look, I know. I don’t get any younger and like your lady friends my beauty is fading or some bullshit like that.” Key started to point at Minho with his fork. His friend rose his hand to protect his white shirt from flying tomato sauce. 

“But maybe it is good that I don’t look for it. Maybe I will fall in love while I am not looking. If that happens I won't fight it. Just trust me, just for a little while longer. If I don’t have a boyfriend or a broken heart by this time next year you can set me up on a blind date.” Key laid the deal on the table just to get Minho off his back. 

Minho gave him an uncomfortable smile. He didn’t know if he won today’s conversation or not. Yet it was a development for sure. He too should look for a person that would fit Key’s personality. He hated to admit it. But Key was terribly picky. Maybe he just needed to be lucky or start going back to church. 

~~~

Sometimes, god had funny plans. That or the gay scene in Seoul was just a little bit too small. Yes, there was a bigger chance that there were simply not enough gay people in this big city. If that was the case then they were all here right now. Key decided that when he was moving in a club. 

It was Friday night, well past bedtime of course but Key didn’t remember that clubs would be like this. Still, he promised Minho three weeks ago that he would try to find someone to keep him warm at night. 

He knew that the club was not the best place to fall in love, despite all the romantic lyrics in popular dance music. Key just didn’t feel like putting too much effort to touch some human flesh. This could be a warm-up and he could tell his friend that he at least did try.

But with the loud music and the bodies moving against him Key had to admit that it had been too long that he had done something naughty. And now he was here, getting all kinds of hope in his mind. 

Maybe he had caught some one’s eye. He had been complimented on being a good dancer in the past. Maybe someone wanted to dance with him. But when Key looked around himself, people seemed already too lost in themselves or in another. Lucky people. 

Key sighed but kept moving his hips on the beat of the throbbing music. Maybe he could give a show by the bar. There, away from the dancefloor, there should be some people longing for his attention. That was a plan, but it was easier thought of than getting there. Where did all these people come from?

Key needed to tap people on the shoulder to ask them to make room for him to pass. Most people understood, though some turned hopeful, thinking that Key wanted to dance with them. But he waved them away. 

That was until he tapped on the wrong shoulder and a person turned to him and started to smile widely. “Key!” 

The call was loud but could barely be heard over the music and Key had to take a second to collect himself. The man in front of him he knew but he just didn’t expect him here. The dark hair was pushed away from his forehead and he was wearing casual clothes this time, but it was no doubt that this was Onew’s friend. The one that Key told Minho about. 

“It’s Jonghyun, we met at Onew’s place like two months ago,” the not so stranger said, like he could read Key’s mind. But it was probably written all over his face that he was trying to crack his mind to remember his name. 

“I know, but really I did forget your name for a minute,” Key confessed, having to place his hand on Jonghyun’s shoulders so that they would not be separated in the sea of people. He hoped that Jonghyun was not offended by it and could take it as a joke. 

It seemed that Jonghyun was in that good mood and nodded before leaning closer so that he could scream in Key’s ear. “I know, I forget names a lot too. Yours is very unique though that was why I remembered it,” 

Key smiled back, glad that Jonghyun didn’t have hard feelings. But now they needed something to start another conversation. He knew just the way. He leaned forward and Jonghyun moved closer too eager to hear. 

“I’m glad that I made an impression well enough that you remember me to this day,” Key said cheekily yet when he pulled back he could see Jonghyun’s expression and he realised that he was walking into a trap. 

“You own me a drink, I paid more than one that night,” he replied and Key gulped. That was true, maybe they should still be trying to get to the bar.

“Do you want one now?” Key said to seem fair, but Jonghyun shook his head he was fine, and the drinks here were not so good ―they were so overpriced.

Maybe he could save if for a coffee one day. But now it was not the setting to ask that. He came here to dance, and this guy tapped his shoulder so why not ask?

“Shall we dance?” 

It was such a straightforward question that Key took a second again to collect his thoughts. But his hand was already on Jonghyun’s shoulder and was that not what he went out to do in the first place?

He nodded, not wanting to scream in Jonghyun’s ear again. The music was too loud, they couldn’t have a nice conversation like they did before. That was kind of sad since Key really like the first one they had. But then again, Jonghyun’s shoulders were brought and his smile was cheeky. Key could not refuse him. 

So Jonghyun started with a sweet smile, moving his head from side to side. That was too innocent for Key. The people around them had already done more than that and he didn’t want to wait more. He swayed his hips and that was an invitation. Jonghyun’s hands flue to them as if he was not expecting them to move and that he needed to check if they were okay. 

But that was exactly what Key wanted, his hips were dangerous, and he could get Jonghyun to do anything he wanted. He was that confident. So, when he moved them Jonghyun moved with them.

Closer, their bodies started to move together on the rhythm that was so loud they could feel it in their chest. But it worked because no one could hear them, they could not even hear each other. And after a while, they could not even hear their own thoughts. 

At least Key was not listening anymore. He was feeling hot and good. It had been a while since he had danced and Jonghyun knew what he was doing too. And even if it seemed to be too crowded, it didn’t bother them. 

Jonghyun held him close so that no other person could dance with him and Key had placed both his arms over his shoulders so that they were not in the way of other people. It was only then that Key noticed that Jonghyun was a bit shorter than him. Not that it bothered him.

Jonghyun did have a feeling of being larger, maybe because his chest was brought, or maybe it was the way Jonghyun had captured Key in his gaze that he just could not have noticed that detail. But Key didn’t care, he was tall himself and it was comfortable leaning on the older man. 

When would they get drunk enough on the music to do something stupid? Key had not had a drink for a long while and he could not smell alcohol on Jonghyun’s short pants. Key’s eyes moved from Jonghyun’s open lips up to his eyes. Only now noticing that Jonghyun had been looking at him for all this time. 

What was the point of dragging it out even more? Key had come here for one reason, right? Jonghyun was making it so easy for him. It was almost as if he was waiting for Key to take the next step forward. 

No, it was not a step, it was just centimetres; millimetres and then Key fell into his trap as he closed his eyes and leaned forward. Their lips found each other and Jonghyun pulled Key flush against his body. The shock caused a gasp but Jonghyun turned his head getting a more comfortable angle. Key hissed and took the back of Jonghyun’s head, his fingers weaving through the short hairs there and made him stay put so that they could kiss. 

Lost, the music didn’t make sense anyway. Key relaxed as he felt that spark of pleasure. It had been so long since he had this kind of affection and Jonghyun’s lips were soft, warm, and sweet. The elder kissed him in a way that Key wanted more, come closer but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to have Jonghyun’s lips limited to just his own. He wanted to feel it on other places too, his cheek, neck, chest maybe further down.

How could it be that his mind was already going so fast? Jonghyun was not even that demanding. The kiss not teasing with his tongue, his hands were still innocently on his back. Was Jonghyun not lusting at him like Key was lusting for him? 

Key pulled back, looking at Jonghyun and realising that the elder’s dark eyes were only focused on his lips. That as if he only wanted to keep kissing him. So, Key let him, this time making Jonghyun kiss him, pulling closer again and Key could relax himself. 

He was becoming a puddle, weak when he realised just how good Jonghyun’s kisses were. Or had he been so deprived of this type of affection that Jonghyun could do anything to him? Oh, how Key wished that Jonghyun would do things to him. 

He didn’t want to have anything more. Just the pleasure of being alive. Would Jonghyun be willing to agree to that? Maybe he could try to find out how far he could push this new lover. Key moved his hand from Jonghyun’s neck to his chest, clearly feeling that Jonghyun had a habit of going to the gym, or at least some exercise. Why could he not exercise on him?

However, Key’s hand could not go any further, their bodies were so tightly pushed together. And on top of that Jonghyun took his hand, forbidding it to go explore more. It made Key whimper wanting more and demanding a valid reason why he couldn’t.

But when their kiss broke again, Key realised how loud the music was and how many people could see. This was maybe not the place to do this, even if there were more than a couple of pairs touching each other in places they really shouldn’t. Maybe that was just not Jonghyun’s style. 

“Would you like to come over to a quieter place?” Key asked, moving his hand back up and Jonghyun let his hand go. 

“I would like that,” Jonghyun replied and let go of Key's hips so that he could guide him to that quiet place.


	3. chapter 3

Jonghyun did not really care where he was taken too. He was old enough to know what Key meant. Yet still, he felt somewhat surprised when Key took him into his own apartment. The apartment was nothing special. A single room apartment like there were millions of in Seoul. 

Jonghyun could not look around the place because Key had attacked him with a kiss. And it had been something that Jonghyun was also hungry for. They had taken a taxi and even if the ride had only taken about twenty minutes through empty streets, the time they could not touch under the gaze of the driver in the mirror was torturous. 

They really had one thing in mind. There was no reason to romance each other even more, they could have taken strangers home that night. Now they were here and Key pulled Jonghyun to his bed. 

It was still dark in the room and Jonghyun didn’t know where he was going. It was good that Key was holding his hand but then Key turned him. He could feel something hit the back of his shin. Key broke the kiss and leant away to snap on a nightstand table lamp. Jonghyun opened his eyes long enough to see that he was taken to the bed, he might as well get comfortable. 

He sat down and from all places to sit, Key sat on top of him, facing him to continued their kissing. They would talk later, now it was time to make mistakes. The best type of mistakes that was, he was pulling Jonghyun’s hair a little too hard and making him hiss. 

Key got his punishment with a tight squeeze into his buttock. It made him more excited. After all, he didn’t want to keep this vanilla, it was just not his thing. And as long as Jonghyun was willing to go with it, Key was going to get what he wanted. 

But thoughts like that were short-lived, when their mouths turned sloppy. Jonghyun broke the kiss, moving down to the other’s neck and tasting him there. Key must be a bit salty from his dancing. 

And that reminded Jonghyun how well the younger had danced. He knew how to move so why not do some more? With his hands, he put pressure on Key’s hips, and soon enough he got the hint. He moved, slowly rolling and showing how good he could ride him. That is if they got a move on. 

Maybe the clothes should go. Jonghyun figured that Key would not stop moving. So, he used his hands to pull up the other’s shirt. Just for a moment, he stopped kissing his neck and Key rose his arms like a good boy so that Jonghyun could remove it. 

It was clear that Key was not shy about his body and Jonghyun took a moment to see why. He licked his lips, now getting more and more excited even if Key had stopped rolling his hips. The younger was skinny and pale and even if some people would not describe that as desirable, it was just what

Jonghyun found attractive. Key had the right amount of long muscles; he had no imperfections on his chest and all that disrupted the smooth skin were two adorably pink nipples.

Would red also suit them? Jonghyun wanted to find out. He dove down taking one between his teeth and making Key shiver. Somewhere in his mind, he wondered what he could do to bring the most pleasure to his partner, it was all trial and error from here. 

So, when Jonghyun pulled at the belt on Key's middle he was waiting for a reaction, they met eyes for a moment ―there was only excitement in the other's.

That was a green light and Jonghyun continued until he had his hands full of firm ass. 

That was such a glorious feeling that he took his time squeezing and massaging the flesh until Key grumbled. It was all good to touch him, but it would be nice to do some more than just standing on his knees and being felt up so shamelessly. He had to admit that it was making him feel sexy though, but he too wanted to do something. 

Jonghyun’s shoulders were nice and brought but not bare. Key started to pull at the cotton of the black shirt. The elder helped the bare minimum to get the fabric off his back but in the end, Key got what he wanted and could touch tanned tight muscles. Muscles that should be moving into him. 

Jonghyun had a good body. He was not a bodybuilder but in a play of pleasure, Key would not be strong enough to fight him. And really the taller didn’t feel like fighting anything. 

He got off Jonghyun and too his bedside nightstand while Jonghyun busied himself with his own pants. He shan’t be needing them anymore and if Key would sit back on his lap he would feel how excited he was. 

But Key didn’t sit back down on his lap. He instead laid down so that Jonghyun could climb over him. And that was not something that Jonghyun would complain about. He noticed already what Key had prepared on top of the nightstand and he was happy to see that go-ahead. A box of condoms and a tube of lube. 

That was enough for Jonghyun to help Key out of his own jeans and come up to kiss him deeply. Something changing when their tongues met, it felt deeper, like Jonghyun wanted to say something but was not sure if Key would have an ear for it. 

No, Key didn’t really care for the details. Jonghyun was a good kisser, between soft and demanding. But was he also good at other things? He had opened his legs inviting the other to lay between them and it worked. Jonghyun's hand touched his crotch, over his boxers but these were not hiding anything at this point.

Key moaned when Jonghyun stroked his erection while his lips moved down again. Down his neck just like Jonghyun’s hand moved down too. Fingers putting pressure between his balls and carefully down to his still covered entrance. 

Was Key okay with being a bottom? Jonghyun still wanted a voiced consent and waited as he circled his fingers here. Key was shuddering, nodding, and wanting Jonghyun to continue. 

“May I?” Jonghyun finally asked, wanting to hear Key say it. He wanted him to be loud and clear ―completely certain that this was not something he would regret. 

“Yes,” Key answered almost getting annoyed that Jonghyun was not happy with hints. Spelling it out was not his style. Yet it made Jonghyun move and his annoyance was therefore short-lived. The elder didn’t make any more fuzz about being right and pulled down his underwear. 

It was clear that this was not the first time the elder did this and Key could enjoy himself without telling him what to do. Jonghyun started softly and carefully though. Not playing with Key’s manhood but pressing his finger’s around the muscle only to tease. 

Key instead pressed his finger’s in Jonghyun’s bicep, only now noticing how much bigger they were compared to his. There must be a reason for them, Key was getting so weak thinking about the possibilities. He gasped when a finger entered him dry and he ended up whimpering. 

“Lube,” Jonghyun whispered into Key’s ear and it was stupid that he only now remembered. 

Quickly fingers were removed, coated, and too quickly re-entered. However, this time Key moaned. He was more excited than else he wanted this for too long and if Jonghyun was not going to hurry he needed to take things into his own hands. 

Yet the moan did something to the other, maybe he realised that Key was not a doll and could take a hit or two. Soon enough he was playing with two fingers even if that didn’t seem to be enough. Maybe more? Three? No, Jonghyun knew what could feel really good. 

“Condom,” Again Key handed it to Jonghyun with good speed. Their hands touching making some kind of funny romance even if they were doing dirty stuff. That moment lasted nothing, and it was soon forgotten for more important things. 

Jonghyun was busy with himself and Key made himself a little bit more comfortable until he heard Jonghyun’s chuckle. 

“Nah, turn around,” 

Key rolled his eyes but did what he was told, turning and getting up on his knees. How unromantic. But it was easier that way, it was easier for Jonghyun to tease him a second longer and slide his erection between his cheeks, make them all messy with lube, and only putting more on. 

It was also easier to push in, it was a wonderful position to be entered from and all was forgiven when Jonghyun waited a moment while Key got his brain back. This, this was wonderful, and it was not like he was a virgin. It only took a moment before he wiggled his bum so that Jonghyun would move. 

During that time, Jonghyun was touching his back, stroking his hands up and down the slim side of Key’s body. But he started to move, a little, slowly. That was the bad thing about doing it from behind. Jonghyun could not see Key’s expression, he didn’t know if he was in pain or if he had started to enjoy

himself. 

He could only be selfish and start to move faster, hoping that he was not making too much damage. But it was feeling good, Key was not hurtfully tight, he was soft and warm, perfectly still, and silent. 

That was not right, Key invited him to do this, he should be the one that should enjoy it, at least a little bit. Jonghyun moved faster and Key relaxed his back curving more and his chest lowering. His breath started to be laboured. 

The elder wanted to ask if he was enjoying it if he was not hurting him. Yet somewhere he was too shy. And maybe he didn’t need to, not when Key started to have a hard time holding in his moans. It seemed that he was enjoying this and that gave the other so much more pride. 

Excitingly, Jonghyun moved closer, deeper and shut his eyes. Key could not hide his moans now, his hands grabbing at the pillow, his mouth open and damn that was good. “more,” he wanted more. 

And if Key asked so nicely why would Jonghyun not comply? The elder groaned, finding a little bit more energy to do that, but his mind quickly changed. He moved his hands from slim hips to Key’s chest and lifted it. 

Key didn’t fight him ―getting his head up, his own hands covering Jonghyun as he held him there. Perfect, just perfect, strong arms and hard thrusts. Key was a goner, he was a puddle, his eyes fluttering as Jonghyun pressed his hips deep into him. 

He could do nothing but moan, pant, he wanted nothing more than this. Jonghyun though, he wanted much, much more. His teeth pulled at the skin of Key’s shoulder, not enough to pull blood but enough to make the younger whimper. 

Why? Key was already allowing him to have his way. What more did he want? Did he want Key broken? Mark him? To be his.

Key gasped, as Jonghyun yanked at his thigh, turning him and letting his upper body go. The younger fell forward only having enough time to catch himself against the wall and he realised that he now had the stability to take Jonghyun’s movements. 

His lover moved deeper when Key widened his stands and it was exactly what was needed to get to the sweet spot. Key’s eyes rolled and he panted out for more, tightening teasingly as Jonghyun hurried his pace. 

“Yes,” There, there was where it felt good. More, no wait, not more. He wouldn’t take more. His arms had already failed again, and he was with his cheek pressed against the wall. This was amazing. Jonghyun didn’t miss a beat. His muscles tight and his skin wet but he didn’t seem to tire at all. 

A man with this stamina was hard to find and Key moaned his name. Letting Jonghyun know that he was very much appreciated. But it seemed that Jonghyun didn’t. A hand clapped over Key's moaning mouth and a husky voice whispered hotly into his ear. 

“If you moan like that I’m not going to last,” Jonghyun said between thrusts, voice strained with effort. But that was just what Key liked. His thighs quivered and he only moaned more. It was his thing to be handled a little rough. He could not hold it anymore, he was too hot. 

All he could do was move his hand down to give his erection one final stroke before he came. His hand there to try to not make too much of a mess. And Jonghyun must have realised it too, maybe it was the way he tightened up or the way Key's sounds were so uncontrolled. 

But with having done his job of delivering an orgasm was it not fair to get his own? His hand slid over Key's shoulder down his back, pushing Key’s hips down a little bit more. There, that flexibility was impressive and oh so good to be inside of. 

Jonghyun held onto those hips and thrust until he himself failed, thrusting until he felt that burn in his muscles, that tightness in his lower stomach, that moment he needed to gasp for breath but could not. 

And that one thrust more then it all crashed, blew over, his body shook and everything felt light. That moment he loved, a couple of seconds he did it all for. His body turned weak. His arms encircled Key's small middle like an innocent cuddle, letting the after-sensation have its moment. 

Both did, catching their breath and finally relaxing, or at least as much as they could. Jonghyun moved, sliding out of Key because his member was starting to feel too sensitive again. Key too felt a bit funny, his body not used to such a workout. 

However, he didn’t feel pain, it was a good sense of work out. He felt like he had accomplished something and he was for filled. Even if the filling part was stopped by a modern condom. 

Jonghyun was taking that off and tying the knot like he should so that he didn’t make any more mess. Key too wanted to clean up a little. So, he moved, stepping off the bed and catching Jonghyun's questioning eye.

“Want to shower?” Key asked and Jonghyun relaxed. Showering sounded like a wonderful idea and he followed Key, finding his hand and shyly holding on to a couple of fingers. The room he was brought into was nothing special. Generic white tiles and no shower place. It was just a wet room but Jonghyun didn’t mind. 

He let Key play around with the temperature of the water before wetting himself and passing the showerhead to Jonghyun. The elder did the same, watching as Key picked up a liquid soap and offered it to him. 

Gratefully Jonghyun took a healthy amount and washed the most important parts in a quick shower. Under the arms, down the chest, and then the organ that had to do the most work tonight. He hoped that the sweat on his back would just leave him with the water he let down over it. 

“Do you want to stay the night? I’m pretty sure the metros are not running and it is a pain to get a taxi here,” Key asked as he finished his basic shower too. 

“That would be very nice,” Jonghyun replied with an added thank you as Key handed him an army size towel ―it was enough to dry himself with. Key did the same with his own. But when they moved back to the bed Key put a shirt back on. 

“Would you like me to cover up too?” Jonghyun asked but Key shook his head. 

“You can sleep however you are comfortable with. I just can’t sleep with cold shoulders, so I need it.” Key replied and tried to fix his bed a little. 

Jonghyun put on his underwear at that. He usually had sleeping pants, but he didn’t need it now. And the fact that Key was only wearing boxers would feel nice against his naked legs. Key had a nice set of legs and the bed was small, they would need to stay close and cuddle. He was secretly looking forward to that. 

Key didn’t climb in first, but he did gesture. “Do you mind sleeping on the wall side?” Jonghyun just smiled at the other and climbed in. He didn’t see a problem at all at this. He made himself comfortable as Key turned off the lights and got in also. 

“Thanks again for letting me stay,” 

A hand touched his and maybe it was not intentional but Jonghyun took it and held it gently so that Key could escape his touch if he wanted to. 

“It’s nothing,” Key sighed as if he was tired and let Jonghyun hold his hand if that would make him happy. He would fall asleep any second now anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonghyun woke up when light bothered him. He didn’t know where it came from and it was sure a lot more than what he was used to. So, he tried turning but he couldn’t, there was a wall on one side and something warm on the other.

Only then did Jonghyun start to figure out where he was and why he was feeling so good. There was a smile on his face because he was satisfied. He had scored last night and this one was a catch. But now it was morning and he didn’t know if he should sneak out or stay a little longer.

Key had his back turned to him and was quietly sleeping clearly not bothered with the small place he had to sleep on. Nor did the light bother him, but maybe the hand that was sliding over his middle might.

The younger shivered as if he was cold but the hand over his naked skin was warm and soft. He was just not used to it. It didn’t wake him though, he stayed asleep. Even if there was another body pressing on to his now. 

It only was more comfortable, Key relaxed, and his skin was pinched around his middle. Legs tangled together; hot breath passed over his shoulder. Maybe he was waking up, Key started to be sensitive, not helped with his helplessly sleepy state. It was like he couldn’t move, and his mind was still so sluggish.

He never was a morning person.

But Jonghyun seemed to enjoy himself. Slowly getting braver and touching Key’s thighs and moving his hands in between the legs too. He was getting hot, and the skin in front of him finally showing Key’s natural colour.

He should mark it. It was a stupid idea, but his brain was not in top condition at the moment and Jonghyun’s lips latched on the back of his neck to leave him a little souvenir. Key moaned, feeling strange and overly sensitive. What could he do? He should get away, but he was feeling so good, the touches burned him and he couldn’t ignore the erection pressed so shamelessly into his left buttock.

The only thing he ended up doing was moving on his stomach, a reaction he got when two fingertips pinched his nipple softly. This was unfair but Key did nothing more to escape him. His legs were apart, as if he wanted Jonghyun between them again. Or at least that was what Jonghyun understood.

He wanted to move in between them, but was it not better to remove Key’s underwear first? Yes, yes it was. And Jonghyun did that when there was no voice in his head stopping him from doing so. Nor did Key stop him, the cheeky kitten seemed to have lifted his hips even to make it all easier for him.

It was then that Jonghyun saw the globes in the glory of the daylight and he might have fallen in some stupid phase of love. Soft, white skin that would look so much better pink and swollen. Would Key like spanking? Key would be Jonghyun’s dream boy if he got a good spanking out of them.

But not in the soft morning, it would be too rude to wake someone up like that. But it wouldn’t be that rude to kiss them, right? Just to press his face up in them and admire them up close. God, Jonghyun was a pervert.

But nothing was stopping him and if he was going to disappear soon then he might as well get most of it. He settled in between Key’s knees, his face kissing Key’s buttock, his arms hugging Key’s thighs.

Of course, the younger moved a little, his hips turning up and showing Jonghyun something way better. This might be the best way to wake up. The elder spread Key’s cheeks and he kissed his entrance. His morning wood soon getting control over his brain and Jonghyun continued, tonguing around and pressing over the muscle ring.

Key shivered, blowing his cover of sleep when he moaned, moving his hips so it was perfect to be eaten out of. He was hugging his pillow but other than that did not move. He did not want to scare Jonghyun away from what he was doing. God no, please continue.

Jonghyun was really treating him, making him all sloppy and wet, pressing his tongue in like a shy thing but when he started with his fingers he didn’t play around. Key was not healed from last night. He was easily worked open by two fingers that played with a tongue.

Hot, wet, and strange; Key loved the freak Jonghyun was putting him through. The shyness was making his cheeks burn and he was drooling over his pillow but he clenched his teeth in order not to call out in pleasure.

If Jonghyun was going to keep doing this, he would cum without being touched. But he didn’t really need to worry. Soon enough the finger stopped intruding him and the hot breath left him. Jonghyun pulled away and pulled at his shoulder instead.

Key turned on his back, his eyes barely open and his pillow still tight against his chest.

“You look like a mess,” Jonghyun chuckled at him. Moving Key so that his knees would not be in the way. The devil was leaning over Key, reaching into the box of condoms, taking one but by accident dropping the box on the floor.

He didn’t care and Key didn’t even notice. He was gone, watching with half a working mind how Jonghyun rolled on a condom and added lube.

Without any more words, Jonghyun entered him, and he closed his eyes, clenching his teeth when he did feel a little sting. A hand came and stroked his cheek, and he opened his eyes again to see Jonghyun's expression.

“Am I hurting you?” Jonghyun asked and he looked really worried. Like as if he would stop if Key told him to.

“Don’t you dare go vanilla on my ass now, just a moment. After that make me feel good again,” Key hissed like his pride was more broken then the sting in his backside.

It made Jonghyun smile again but instead of moving, he bit Key's ear. Nothing too harshly but Key gasped. His hands going to Jonghyun's biceps and letting go of his pillow so that the other could throw it off the bed.

That was the only roughness Jonghyun would show for a long while as he moved his hand under Key’s shirt and his lips over the long expense of his neck. He started to roll his hips after his lips found Key's collar bone.

Just rolling, pushing so deeply into Key that he could not help the moan being pressed out of him. It was not that he wanted this, it was not like he liked this, it was just hard to keep his breath.

It was difficult not to squirm away from Jonghyun’s lips when he moved up again to his ear. It was that Key was completely trapped, feeling hot and weak. There was no pain anymore so there was no reason for Jonghyun to drive into him so, so deeply.

“Ah,” Key’s hands fisted the sheets he just didn’t know what else to do. His eyes were tearing up. He didn’t realise that this could feel so good. This was unfair, Jonghyun should not change his style like that.

But he did, Jonghyun covered his lips with his, kissing him deeply as if they were lovers and for a second Key could believe it. Yet a moment later he pulled back and broke him when he finally started to thrust.

Jonghyun sat back, pulling at Key’s thighs to get him in the right angle. Key was so weak for him that he moved like a ragdoll anyways. He closed his eyes and let the other have his way with him all over again. All that annoying romantic stuff was forgotten when he was fucked into his mattress.

The movement rough enough for them to move up the bed and Key’s head to hit on his headboard. He had to hold that instead now, showing off his thin chest to Jonghyun, who’s eyes were so dark in the bright morning sun.

God, Key didn’t even get a good look at the monster trying to destroy him. He couldn’t even keep his eyes open; he couldn’t see when he was moving so much. Jonghyun’s speed had completely taken him by surprise and he gave up.

He was throbbing and didn’t know what else to do other than touch himself. Key could only do that with one hand and Jonghyun didn’t mind that. He didn’t stop Key masturbating himself while he was full and stretched.

It was making him so tight too. And Jonghyun was not going to last long anyway. He never did in the morning, and Key was too pretty to not honour him with his cum. The naughty younger was biting his lip, trying so hard to look like he was not enjoying himself too much but Jonghyun knew better.

There was no need to be shy, Jonghyun pulled at his hips to get them up again just so that he could bend over the thin body and make it ever so difficult for Key not to gasp out in pleasure. There, nice and deep, the right angle but not with the same speed, Jonghyun moved into Key’s sweet spot.

It was easy for Jonghyun to lose his pace just because he had outdone himself. He didn’t think Key would feel that good around him. And without something extra and maybe a little to Key’s surprise, Jonghyun gasped as he came.

It was so sudden that Key pouted but didn’t stop rubbing himself, no, he only started to do it with more speed. And with Jonghyun still inside of him, pulsing and panting it was not hard to make himself finish.

Jonghyun watched him with dark eyes, eating him up as he looked monstrous himself. Key only whimpered as he spilled clearer than usual semen over his own stomach and chest. Wasn’t that sweet, Jonghyun chuckled again and that sound made Key tight one more time.

The deed was done and Jonghyun lowered himself to make more of a mess of them while Key still tried to make sense of the world. This was sure a way to wake up, and he encircled Jonghyun’s wide shoulders with his arms.

“Do you always wake people up like that?” Key asked wondering if it was alright to ask Jonghyun to stay over more often. His body though felt already so spend even if it was just the start of the day.

“I know that I make a pretty good lover, but I don’t do this with all the boys,” Jonghyun whispered a bit too close to his ear. He continued to grumble while pulling out and Key could lower his legs which was much needed. Maybe he would have some difficulty walking, or at least some sore muscles.

“Ah, so you are a packet deal?” Key asked and Jonghyun pulled away completely to remove the spent rubber off his happy penis.

“At the moment not really for sell, but when someone so cute is so carelessly defenceless in bed I will bite,”

Key’s eyes were sparkling at that, as if that was exactly what he wanted to hear. Jonghyun was not going to be his lover, or at least not the whole boyfriend deal, but did he just suggest that they could fuck each other?

“You dare attack me in my own bed? How rude.” The younger joked and Jonghyun pinched his cheek. It was not his fault. But he got off the bed and walked to the shower room. He knew the way now. He needed to clean himself up a bit before disappearing.

Key let him have his privacy for a little bit and when Jonghyun walked out naked but clean Key wondered if he really should not ask him out. For the first time with a clear mind, Key could look at him and he did so shamelessly, after all, he was already done right, cum drying on his skin and a blush on his cheeks that would not go away.

He knew that he looked ravished, his hair untamed and probably marked by Jonghyun’s teeth somewhere. He was a sight to be gossiped about and so he looked at the man that caused all this. Short yes, but no doubt a man with strength.

He was darker than Key, who was a milk bottle. Jonghyun trained his body and was here and there decorated with small moles. He was not that hairy, his body hair trimmed with some effort. This was totally Key’s style.

He bit his lip, not at all wanting to distract Jonghyun from trying to find his clothes. “Do you want another round?” The elder asked cheekily, straightening up so that Key could have a good look at him, and Key shamelessly looked at the manhood that had him moaning moments ago.

Now resting, Jonghyun’s penis leaned to the left, and it was thick even in this state. Other than that the size seemed ordinary. But Key didn’t mind that, was it weird to think of it as a pretty shape? How would it taste? Key shook his head.

“I’m hungry but not for that,” Key finally said getting up and letting Jonghyun find his clothes without a spectator. He needed to clean himself too, he was too sticky for clothes at the moment. But getting to the bathroom was not that easy.

Key’s naked butt was smack by a large palm and Jonghyun giggled to himself. It was like he had been waiting to do that. And even if it was not hard Key still glared back. “Hurry up, you own me a drink and I want a coffee.”

~~~ 

“This seems fancy, if I knew we would go here I would have dressed up,” Jonghyun joked, he let Key choose where they would have coffee and that brought him to this fancy European style cafe.

“I said I was hungry, so we are having brunch,” Key said walking over to the counter to order what he wanted.

“It’s lunchtime already,” the elder reminded Key now as he too looked at the different food displayed in refrigerated cabinets.

“You already had your breakfast, didn’t you?” Key said and it was all too cheeky. Jonghyun wanted to blush but was too proud. There was nothing wrong with having ass for breakfast. The younger would have to work a lot harder to make him shy.

A stupid grin formed on his lips and he took off his jacket to claim a table for them both. He was a little oddly dressed for such a sweet place. The cafe was white, modern and soft. Pretty girls came here to take pictures for Instagram and couples would come to date.

Jonghyun with his dark washed ripped Jean’s and black shirt would do better in a bar or club. If he knew that he would come here, he would have put on a nice shirt and a light pantaloon but he had no choice but to come in last night's clothes.

On the other hand, he didn’t care that much. Key looked nice though. His dark brown hair was parted on his forehead and just long enough to cover his eyebrows in a little curl. He was wearing a cardigan without sleeves, the white and blue slight oversized sleeves of his shirt keeping his arms warm. His pants were a light jean, tight around the middle but the legs wide and stylish.

Key clearly knew how to dress but was not overly flamboyant about it. Maybe he had turned it all down but Jonghyun couldn’t stop thinking about how adorable he looked. Maybe it was good that they contrasted so much at that moment. It was making them so much more interesting.

“What do you want?” Key asked and Jonghyun took his eyes off Key’s back and to the board with options.

Jonghyun hummed, looking over the possibilities and sorting them into his mind. “let me get the French toast for myself, can you get me a hot americano?”

Key looked at him like he was a bit offended but Jonghyun didn’t pay it any attention as he passed by the younger to order his own food and paid. One black coffee was not even to three cocktails, and Key hated owning people things.

It was now too late, but he would give him a piece of his mind after they sat down with buzzers. “Just one coffee? Do I really have to take you out two more times to pay back for the cocktails?”

Jonghyun was snickering again, “only if you like me that much. But I think it is fair. You let me stay at your place so please don’t think that you own me anything.”

That seemed fair enough and if Jonghyun put it like that Key was not going to put in any more effort.

It felt strange though and Key didn’t know where to start. Jonghyun already seemed so comfortable, he had never gotten in his way, and even if he was not a morning person Jonghyun didn’t annoy him while waking him.

“So,” Jonghyun started catching Key's eye and smiled. The younger started to feel nervous realising that he would have to explain himself.

“Onew said he tutored you in university, is it safe to say you work in finances too?” he asked his first question and Key sighed. Yeah, this was going to be just like any other blind date. He would get bored soon and he thought he told Jonghyun he was not interested in dating

But then again, Key was the one that asked him for breakfast. Maybe it was just small talk and they needed a way to start. Onew was a safe topic.  
“No, I would never do such a boring thing. He tutored me in mathematics, I'm an architect now. So I guess he was a good teacher.”

Jonghyun’s eyes seem to glitter. He found it very exciting, “so what do you build?”

Sadly, they were interrupted by that loud buzzing disk telling that breakfast was ready. They both got up and continued chatting. “I’m a junior at a private firm. We mostly do fancy cafes and boutiques,”

“That is really cool, I admire that,” Jonghyun said and somehow that sounded genuine. Key felt flattered. He even felt a blush that really shouldn’t be there, but the smile Jonghyun gave him was too strong.

Key coughed a little and looked away when they returned to the table with their trays full of food and drink. “What do you do? Working late always?” Key asked putting Jonghyun's coffee on his part of the table.

“I’m a chief editor of a moderately big publishing company. I mostly do fiction, romance, and poetry.” Jonghyun gave a fond smile to his toast as if that had whispered him sweet words. “I work late since I am too interested in editing books until they are perfect or at least as close as I get them at. The management side hates me for it. I’m always pushing deadlines. But I deliver so they can’t touch me.”

Key listened and forgot about breakfast for a moment. That seemed to fit Jonghyun too, but Key didn’t know anything about books. He didn’t really read, it was not his thing. The only thing he like were fashion magazines and that too now he did via sns.

“This is nice, do you come here often?” the elder asked after a bite of bread.

“Yeah, I do. But usually alone,” Key confessed without really thinking about it. It brought a moment of silence to their table, but it was a topic both were curious about.

“So, you don’t usually take men home?” it was a straightforward question, but it had no bad interests. Key didn’t feel offended by it and took a sip of cappuccino, licking off the foam from his upper lip.

“The last time a had a thing was almost a year ago. We went out on two dates before I didn’t feel like I wanted to waste the time entertaining the guy. It was also a really hard time at my job, we were running in a lot of problems in the project we were doing, and the guy didn’t take that into consideration.” Key explained his last failed attempt.

Jonghyun nodded understandingly. Dating was tricky and there was no shame confessing if there were other priorities in his life.

“I text with people on grindr but that never gets me anywhere, there is no fun if everyone is so open about what they want. I like to play hard to get and they are not interested in that. So I quit that.” He was so truthful not knowing why he should be shy about his sexuality. At least not to a man that he had already slept with.

“Well, I guess I was just at the right moment and place. But I would have still chased after you if you made me, now that I know it is totally worth it.” Jonghyun smirked at him again just as he did last night but this time Key could fight it.

“So, you are over your broken heart? Has a night with me changed you?” Key sat back making sure that he made clear that he was not an option. His expression was almost bored.

“I’m sticking to boys now. It has been too long since I have been with a woman,”  
Key rose an eyebrow. A bisexual, those were rare, but did Jonghyun just decided that he would be gay? No, there was still a chance that the woman of

Jonghyun’s dreams would walk by. That could make Jonghyun’s life a lot simpler in this country.

“When was the last time you slept with a girl?” Key curiously asked, he knew nothing about it. He had never done it before. Maybe blaming Onew hyung for his sexual awakening and early wet dreams.

“It must be more than five years now. I have dated a good number of girls, but all my relationships were with men. Well, at least the two that I had.” Jonghyun said before taking the strawberry that garnished his toast between his lips. He bit it, colouring his lips red and sweet. Key licked his, this man was seriously hot.

“The last thing I could call a relationship was when I was 22, I was exclusively together with this guy for nine months,” Key said as if that was something he was proud of. He just wanted Jonghyun to know that he was not single since birth or something like that. Even though there was no way someone that skilled could have been single since forever.

Jonghyun though, had not seen everything about Key yet. Maybe there was a part of Key that wanted the other to see more. But then again, relationships were a packaged deal. Even if they would do a no strings attached thing, that never worked.

Pity, if they maybe had met at a different time then this could have been so good. Key caught Jonghyun’s smile. Realising that it was not quite making it into his eyes. Jonghyun already knew what Key was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is an important meal, just sayin'


	5. Chapter 5

They ended up spending the day together. And Key had no shame to say that he really enjoyed it. They went from the café to take a walk because it was really nice weather in a district downtown. Their objective was to do a little bit of shopping but their conversations were just too good. 

They spoke about anything and everything, Key found out that this man was a total mommy’s boy and had an older sister that he had a good relationship with. He was born and raised in Seoul and studied the Korean language in a college that was not important. He had never been a good student but was passionate about his work. 

He started his job young and moved up fast. Now he enjoyed a good position with a little more money than what he had expected in his life. Though he confessed he used it to spoil his mother and sister with gifts. 

Key admired that, ignoring the moment when Jonghyun complained about his ex, and how that guy wanted to be treated with good dinners and luxury without giving anything back. Jonghyun’s previous relationship seemed to be completely unfair. 

“I got a job straight out of university, it upset my parents since they were hoping that I would return to Deagu. I never plan to do that, like I never told my parents my sexuality. I don’t think that they would like it very much if I would take you home,” Key confessed and smiled at Jonghyun whom he took home last night.

“Never? Or are you planning to?” Jonghyun asked, really showing interest. 

“Probably never, or it will be way in the future. My parents are churchgoers and my uncle is a pastor. I grew up in the house of Jesus and never felt at home after my first wet dream.” Key shamelessly said. 

He had no reason to hide it, not to a guy that that morning was eating him out at least. Key was gay and was not going to trade if back for a family life. Yet still, it seemed to bother him somewhere deep down. For now, he didn’t need to think about it. 

“My family knows. My dad hates it, but I don’t talk to him. He remarried and seems happy enough. My mother also goes to church and meetings but if anyone would tell her to stop loving me or try to change me because of my sinful life I think my mother would give that person a painful death. And for the lady that doesn’t even reach the hight of my chin, it is difficult to be believed but I can totally see how she would be a horror,” 

Key had laughed at that. That was so heart-warming and the idea that Jonghyun’s mother was so small yet feisty was dear. He understood now that Jonghyun never had a chance to be tall. But that didn’t matter to Key. His well build frame made up for it. 

“So, you are very open with your family, I envy that,” the younger finally said but the comment changed Jonghyun’s smile. 

“My mother never met anyone I was with. I only started to be comfortable with the idea in my last relationship, however, there was just no way I could get that guy to come over. He simply refused.” 

Key bit his lip. That seemed a bit rude. If he was in a loving relationship and knew his partner's family was happy to welcome him with open arms he would think that he was dreaming. That just sounded wonderful. 

But maybe that guy knew that sooner or later that lady would skin him alive after breaking Jonghyun’s poor heart ―maybe that was the reason. Why would anyone cheat on Jonghyun? he was kind, had good money, a stable job, and was a beast in bed. A type like that wouldn’t stay on the market for long if he let himself date again.

~~~ 

“I think it is time for me to head home, I still have some work left to do,” Jonghyun finally said after he paid for dinner. Key thanked him again. It was not that he wanted Jonghyun to pay. It was just that Jonghyun didn’t believe in dutch-pay it seemed. 

They had stayed together until dinner and that was impressive, to say the least. It was that they didn’t know how to end a conversation. One topic flowed into the next and Key was entertained. They were not flirting either. It was nice, like they had a friendship growing between them, even if Jonghyun’s smile could still make Key’s heart flutter. 

It was good though, it made sure that they didn’t need all that sex and love to be interested in each other. Jonghyun looked at him more than an object of lust and Key didn’t have to reject him because he didn’t want love. 

Friendship was good. And a good way to stay in touch. “Let me have your phone number,” Key blurred out. He found himself blushing, not understanding why. He never got shy about things like this and this was just stupid. He thought he knew Jonghyun well enough by now to know his number. 

“Sure, but give me your phone, mine died like three hours ago,” Jonghyun said with a sheepish chuckle. Key blinked, wow, that was strong. Key would be panicking if his phone was out of battery, not that he had someone waiting for his texts but what if he got bored or missed something really important on Instagram? 

Still, Jonghyun should have said something, they could have asked someone to charge his phone at the restaurant they were just at. Key pulled his phone out with a little bit ashamed that it was alive and well charged. He should have asked last night if Jonghyun wanted to charge it. 

Jonghyun took it, typing his number in the keypad and saving it before handing it back. “text me on kakao, I’ll reply to you when I get home and when my phone wakes up,” 

“Tomorrow is Sunday, do you work even on a holiday?” Key asked not that he was interested in meeting the day after too.

“No, it’s not for my job, just a person that I promised to help. They want to be a writer, so I give them feedback. I do it once a week, people submit a piece of writing and I review it on a blog I do. It is more like an out of hand hobby.” 

Key smiled, of course, Jonghyun would be doing something like that. It was too perfect. It could not even be real. But here he was, smiling at the other and waving him goodbye. It was nice, he really enjoyed Jonghyun’s company but now that he was alone again he sighed. 

Being social was tiring. But he was proud of himself. After this, he was totally okay not meeting anyone for like two weeks. He saw enough people at work to talk to anyways. 

Key went home with a bit of a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was as if he was now already used to having someone to chat with. But when he stepped into the metro, he saw everyone minding their own business on their phones or pretending to sleep. He too bowed his head and unlocked his phone. 

It was impressive how much time he had not spent on it, it was like he had forgotten about social media for a moment and of course, he had not missed anything important. Now he was passing through the same three apps until he found his way home and even then, he didn’t take his eyes off the screen. 

There was nothing that he needed, He was full of food and he was clean enough when he changed back into comfy clothes. He flopped into his bed and took his phone to look if he could waste more time binge-watching something. 

He breathed deeply, smiling to himself. The sheets had changed scent. There was a musk that was not his, but something he knew now. His bed had betrayed him and started to smell like his last night’s lover, as if the sheets missed him. 

Dirty, he should maybe wash them, but he really didn’t want to. He was tired, in a good way like he had done enough that day. And that smell deep in his bed, was comfortable. Maybe he could bask in it for a moment longer. Just because he could, he didn’t need to tell anyone. 

~~~ 

Things when back to normal after that. Mondays were boring, Tuesday was not any better. On Wednesday Key got news of a step back in the project he was working on and that caused a good amount of stress. 

Thursday he was called in for a meeting to figure out what to do about it and a new plan was drafted. Friday was simply destroyed with work and Key bit his lip, overworking on Saturday from a café and home just to pass out on Sunday, not feeling like he wanted to do anything. 

It was a horrible time, but things moved fast and the issue was resolved with a delay of two weeks which made them work extra hard to have the rest in place and make their client happy. 

By the end of the month, they managed the opening of the new boutique just in time and with all the problems cleared out. Key was beyond tired, but he was promised a little bit of a break the next week. He could have two three-day weekends for the next two weeks. 

That sounded wonderful, his boss was very pleased at the end. So it was turned out to be all perfectly fine. All that stress did mean something. Finally, Key had time to get on top of things. 

He would have to see people again. Tell Minho he had passed this stressful test and invite him and his wife to go shopping in downtown Sinsa. Key looked at his phone scrolling through his chats and stopping, his thumb hanging over a name that had been in the back of his mind. One simple ‘Jonghyun-hyung’

Awkward, that was what Key was afraid of. Key texted him so that Jonghyun had his number but there was nothing there, nothing else. He opened the chat again, looking through the conversation so short he could not even scroll through. 

It would be so weird if he would text him again, right? He would not be comfortable with it. He didn’t know what to do and hated it. This was always his problem. He was just not good at relationships. 

He went back to all his chats and went to one that he was more comfortable with. Minho's chat was way longer but not the most interesting either. Key didn’t scroll back to see what they were talking about but immediately started constructing a new message. 

“Hey, wanna meet up with me this weekend? I have some time and I think you miss me.” 

Key was shameless and he knew that Minho would take it in good humour. Now he would have to wait. It was passed eight on Tuesday. That would mean that Minho was putting his son to bed. A job that he loved doing. 

So, Key would have to wait and that was alright. But after a while Key did return to his phone a little annoyed that Minho still had not replied, nor had he seen the message. Key was pouting may be thinking that he had more chance of attention if he texted Jonghyun. 

Instead, he went to the elder’s profile, wondering if he could find some interesting things on there. Jonghyun's seemed well filled and that got Key’s excitement. The cover was a dark picture of a dog, a cute dachshund, on dark sheets. Was that Jonghyun’s dog? 

Key was giddy, he loved puppies. He swiped and there was another dog picture. This time her in a harness in a park somewhere in winter if the colours showed anything. Was he obsessed with the dog? Jonghyun had not mentioned the four-legged creature. And it did seem that the dog was his because the next picture was dark but undoubtedly Jonghyun receiving a kiss from the small thing. 

Key’s eyes had softened. Jonghyun was kind-hearted and he too was a dog person. Key didn’t mind taking a nice walk with a dog on a leash. But that was the end of the cover pictures. Key pressed on the profile picture, sad that it was not a picture of the man himself. 

It was a picture of a girl giving a flower to an armed riot policeman, clearly a political picture and not one that Jonghyun took himself, but it did say something about him. Key already knew that Jonghyun was emotionally involved in politics ―their talks have said as much. 

The next picture though was a selca of Jonghyun. It was a good one. He was wearing half a smile and his eyes were playful. Key swiped left going to an older picture and was surprised. Another selfie but this time there was a big difference in hair colour. 

Jonghyun had bleached hair and it was not a little bleached. “Wow,” Key muttered, platinum blonde looked good on Jonghyun. Really good. When was this? It must have been some time ago. The uploading date said that it was almost four years ago. 

This was totally Key’s style. He too had a time where he would dye his hair. Even going so far and having a pink fringe. But that was all in university. He could not be professional with those crazy hairstyles, sadly. Korea was too boring and uptight. 

“Sure, what when and where?” 

Ah, Minho replied to him. That was good, he hated to wait for anything. Key tapped his lip with the corner of his phone, thinking what he could demand.

However, there was not much that he wanted. Strangely he just wanted to see his friend and have an easy meal out of it, nothing too fancy. 

A smile broke on his lips, he might go back to the good old days, the days where he too had dyed blond hair and Minho was still only dating. 

“We should go to Sinchon, see if they have changed our favourite places. I kinda miss the uni days.” 

There. Key said it. he missed being carefree and having too much time. Of course, when he was younger he didn’t think like that. University was stressful, too many assessments and a social life to keep alive. He thought that when he got a normal nine to five job it all would be easier. What an innocent child he was. 

It only got worse. And now he was getting old with all the days he spend behind a computer and listening to people that he needed to work for. If you put it like that, life was terrible. So, with all innocence, he wanted to try and forget it Friday night. The night he planned to steal Minho from his wife and child to play outside and maybe even get really, really drunk with. 

Key smirked when Minho agreed to the plan, even if the other had not confessed it all to him yet. The drinks would be something they would have to agree on at the moment. But Key was a good manipulator and he already had a couple of ideas of how to get Minho to do what he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

“How have you been?” Minho asked as they met, it was early afternoon. Key was already sipping at a cappuccino. The taller needed to wait for his drink but that was his own fault for being late.

“We finished a big project and I got a raise so I can’t complain,” Key said with a smirk. He was really happy with himself and it was news that he wanted to share with someone. He was feeling proud.

“So, you are paying for dinner for a change?” Minho laughed, playing it off as a joke but his eyes sparkled. He was really happy for Key, he was always so sincere. That might have been one of the reasons why despite their completely different characters, they stuck together.

“Sure, but I feel like some fried chicken, so we are having that,” Key said as if it might be a punishment. Even if Korean fried chicken was never a bad thing. Minho sat down and wisely didn’t complain.

“And how are you?” Key asked leaning forward like he really cared, maybe he did.

“I have been good. Nothing changed at work and Yoogeun was allowed to move up a team in the football club, I have been coaching him but now I will have to wait a season to be allowed to move up too so that I can coach his team again.” Minho said, torn between pride and slight disappointment.

Of course, he was a hobby coach for little boys since he never got to play on a professional team himself. Key didn’t understand why he would even want to, but then again; it would be boring if they were all the same.

It also made conversations more interesting and they brought back good memories from their times together and compared how different they remembered them as. All of course in good humour even if they bullied each other like brothers did.

“But you remember him, do you still have contact with him?” Minho asked about one guy Key used to have a thing with.

“No, god no. He was a real jerk in the end. He moved to LA though. I don’t know what he does there. He is still hot. I sometimes look him up on sns,” Key confessed, but who didn’t check their exes on social media?

Key bit his lip, he was stalking someone else on social media a couple of days ago. Should he tell Minho, but then again by the end of the night Minho would have probably asked him anyways. He looked around himself. The café was far too romantic and there were only couples here or girls. Should they go to a noisy place? Somewhere where they could talk about the sins he had committed.

“I’m hungry and I have a place I want to go. It is really popular; it might be a while until we get a place. Should we go now?” 

~~~

As he had thought, the place he wanted to go to was completely crowded over. There was no table left and they would have to wait. The only thing was that Key didn’t want to. He was curious and asked one of the staff how long it would take, Minho following just to hear it too.

“There are six tables waiting right now. If you would like you can note down your number and name so that we call you.” The petite girl said already completely stressed.

Key sighed, biting his lip and wondering if it was really worth waiting for. “Wow, it is really popular, it smells good too,” Minho said from his side not helping at all.

“Key-ah!” That call was completely welcomed. The pretty man turned and was faced with a smiling man that he was secretly missing a lot.

“Hyung,” It was him, the hero he needed. At least he hoped, it had to be fate again. Jonghyun was here too, “good to see you,”

Minho was curiously looking between them, waiting to be introduced.

“Are you waiting for a table? Only for two? Why don’t you join us? We haven’t ordered yet. I only went to the bathroom first to wash my hands.” Jonghyun said, inviting Key and smiling kindly at Minho.

“Really? That would be so kind but I don’t want to be a nuisance,” Key said, trying to come over as a well-mannered child but really wanted to have the fast pass to a table and food.

“Come on, it is just food. And the more the merrier.” Jonghyun guided them to a booth with only one person sitting there. Another man with pure skin and soft features though not much of an expression.

All of a sudden this didn’t seem like a very good idea. Was Jonghyun on a date? Wait did Jonghyun think that Minho was Key’s date? This could get awkward quickly.

“Taemin-ah, these people are joining us,” Jonghyun said gesturing at the newcomers.

“Hey, I’m Key. A friend of Jonghyun’s,” Key said bending down to be more on an eye-level as the ridiculously pretty man. Jonghyun sure had a type he liked. They met eyes for a second and Taemin only blinked forgetting to smile, giving Key the wrong idea.

Behind them, Minho and Jonghyun were friendly introducing themselves. Key felt awkward though when he felt a hand over his back and Jonghyun passed behind him to sit down opposite of Taemin. Was he going to sit there?

The elder was blinking cutely at him, wondering when Key was going to make himself comfortable. Minho too didn’t see a problem with it all. He sat down next to this Taemin man while still introducing himself.

Key had no other choice but to sit where Jonghyun was patting with his hand, on the same bench as him. There was a moment where he didn’t know what to say but Jonghyun started with a conversation.

“So, university friends. Are you like Key an architect?” Jonghyun asked politely while Taemin turned his attention to the menu again. Key took one of the booklets too, was it save for Jonghyun to lead the conversation. Key wanted to know who this Taemin person was. Was the guy just shy or did he didn’t want them there? 

“No, I ended up as an office worker. I was really good in statistics,” Minho laughed trying to make his life more interesting sounding than it was. They were interrupted by someone asking what they wanted to eat. Jonghyun and Minho looked a bit lost but Taemin asked for a platter of half and half and looked at Key to agree with. "With a side of potato wedges and salade,"

The platter was what Key was also looking at. And he nodded and confirmed with the waiter. And beer, enough beer to get around with everyone. “A bottle of soju too, please,” Jonghyun added as a final thought.

Key met Jonghyun’s eye but the elder only smiled wider as if he was really happy. Key could only feel uneasy.

“You already introduced yourself to Taemin? He is one of the authors I work with. I have been helping him with his outline for the new book he plans to write.” Jonghyun said proudly, sharing information about their relationship that had been a big question for Key.

Taemin rolled his eyes like a teenager would and to Key it seemed a bit ill-mannered. But he continued to listen to Jonghyun compliment him. “He is the younger’s author that has a book in the top ten best-sellers of my company and I want to make sure that the next one will do so too. The rest are all grey authors and I like the new fresh look better. It is more exciting and the marketing age is also a lot more fun for us.”

Taemin didn’t say anything but was not too happy that all that information was shared with strangers he knew nothing about. And when the beer arrived, he took a drink before anyone else did or before they could wish each other merry.

“Key and I know each other from a mutual friend,” Jonghyun told Minho next, acting like the person that wanted everyone to know each other better. The elder was giddy and chatty, that made Key worried. Would he also spill the beans about their relationship?

And not to mention, Minho was a dangerous enemy to have. What if he would share details with Jonghyun about his life? The tall frog look-a-like knew too much and could ruin Jonghyun’s desire for Key.

With Jonghyun gidy’s nature and Minho’s friendliness, they seemed to quickly get a conversation going while Taemin and Key spared glances to each other. Taemin though seemed to fall for the stupid jokes soon enough and cracked a smile that was not unnoticed by Jonghyun, who pulled him into the conversation at once.

“Com’ on, you know it to be true. Taemin-ah, I’m always terrible with numbers. I can’t even be on time,” Jonghyun joked and Taemin nodded.

“Deadlines are also hard for him. I always worry about them but then again, Jonghyun always forgets them so when I don’t say anything he gets into trouble with the managers,” Taemin pointed out.

Jonghyun was pouting and Key was giving him a sorry smile. It was so clearly an act to get everyone in a light mood. Jonghyun was making a fool of himself so that they had a common enemy. Key pitied him and placed a hand on his thigh to comfort, yet Jonghyun’s hand caught it keeping it there and lighting up his mood.

“At least Key doesn’t take advantage of me,” the elder said and Key wondered when he had done that. But the way Jonghyun was looking so sweetly at him made him lose his speech for a second.

“That is odd,” Minho said with a raised eyebrow and that was totally the truth. “he always takes advantage of me, I pay more than- ow,”  
Key had kicked him under the table and Minho almost teared up, Key blinked innocently though as if he didn’t know what was happening. The food coming to their table was also a great help and Jonghyun laughed a little. He knew that his lie was caught but he didn’t have to feel too guilty about it.

“Jonghyun-hyung is easy though, I make him pay for everything,” Taemin said shamelessly and Key looked at the pale boy. Really, was Jonghyun so easy about his money? Onew had also mentioned it so it must be true.

“It is not like that, you just keep forgetting your wallet,” Jonghyun whined as if that explained it. And Key could not believe that. That had to be the oldest trick in the book. Did it work on Jonghyun? The things that Key could get away with.

“You don’t have a relationship?” Minho asked more out of worry than anything, and he was answered with three people shaking their heads.

“No, single for the foreseeable future,” Jonghyun replied, taking a drumstick and looking at it with a sad expression, hungry maybe for love more than dinner. He took a bite and hissed a little, it was still too hot but already so good.

Key lifted his hand, realising that he was not held down and started to eat too. Everyone did and their topics were saver. Minho spoke about his wife and son. Taemin about a moment a fan followed him last week. He stated then too that he didn’t want any more pictures printed in his books anymore. It was getting too much of a bother, to hide from fans.

“What do you write, Taemin-ssi?” Key asked and took a large gulp of beer. Jonghyun was pouring himself a glass of soju while before being declined by Minho to drink something more than beer.

“Horror and thriller. Mostly psychological stuff. I never knew that it would be so popular with women. I might as well be an idol.” Taemin said as if it was a terrible truth. He ended with his statement with a shrug and Key copied him without realising it.

“Strange that women like the scary stuff so much,” Key wondered aloud.

Jonghyun had a crazy big smile on his face and that caught Key’s eye. Why was he looking at him with those eyes? “What? You know that I don’t know anything about women,” Key scoffed to get the elder off his back.

“It must be nice to have people running after you though,” Key replied dreamily turning his attention back to Taemin. If only he got that attention.

“Now, don’t you lie, Key,” Minho pointed at him rudely. “You know more than enough about women you just don’t-” But the taller wisely shut his mouth when Key glared at him. This was a warning, was he saying too much? He looked from Key to Jonghyun wondering if Key had shared his secret to Jonghyun even if it should be the other way around.

Jonghyun was biting his lip to hold back laughter though Key didn’t think it was for the same reason Minho was holding back. It was more that Jonghyun seemed distracted with something. Key rose and eyebrow at him and Jonghyun only winked back.

This was dangerous, Key blushed and took a big gulp of beer. What were they even talking about? Ah yes he and women, Key might make it less awkward between them. “I only know about them through fashion, but have a very different taste in men than other women,” Key pointed out and he saw Minho relax.

The secret was out. Key shared his sexuality and their eyes went to Taemin to see what his reaction was about this.

“You will burn in hell together with Jonghyun-hyung.” The author stated and That was shocking if Jonghyun didn’t burst out laughing. Key wanted to be hurt but it was really hard to take the other pretty man seriously. There was no way for him to put his finger on the writer’s personality. At this point he was just a rude spoiled boy that somehow had Jonghyun’s admiration, Key wanted to know why.

“Taemin, play nice. Key is a good man. He listens well to my problems and is kind.” Jonghyun said, fingering his full glass of hard liquor. Was the elder a good drinker or were there just many reasons for him to drink?

“I can’t believe you, I have known Key for years, and he has never listened to my problems,” Minho whined and that was so not useful. Key hit the taller’s shin under the table again. Jonghyun didn’t need to know that he was a bitch most of the time.

Jonghyun blinked though and laughed when Minho’s stubbornly didn’t show any pain, was he that good of an actor? The elder didn’t know but he wondered. Key randomly reached over Jonghyun and took an empty shot glass, not missing the hand that reach to his thigh.

“Are you drinking with me?” Jonghyun asked excitingly.

“Yes, I need too,” Key sounded so aspirated, he held his glass with both hands with all the respect that he had for the other as the man poured him a drink and waited until they clashed their glasses together.

Key hissed at the bad decision but Jonghyun was looking at him. Did he want to say something? The question was never spoken, it was too loud and there were others here, looking at them. Jonghyun placed an arm on Key’s side of the bench and turned back to socialise.

But Key felt it. Jonghyun’s talk was with Minho and Taemin but his hand was sneaky. It touched his shoulder in a friendly gesture but later Jonghyun moved and placed his hand back down, using the table to hide the fact that he was resting it on Key’s thigh.

The conversations were animated though and Key didn’t mind the extra attention. He was laughing, eating, having drinks. Two more bottles of soju easily finished when the other two joined them. It was all a bit foggy with joy and Key didn’t remember when he had laughed that much. Even the Taemin guy opened up.

His humour was bad though, not Onew bad but a different type of horribly hilarious. Key put his hands down to rest on the bench, clearly full of food and good laughs. There was not much more on their plates anyway.

But a hand touched his and he didn’t need to see to know that it was Jonghyun’s. He didn’t shy away then either. He was too tipsy to care. And what would Minho do? Bully him? Was it not Minho always nagging him that he should settle down? The frog should be so happy if he knew that he was holding hands with his crush under the table like shy high-schoolers. 

“Ah, hang on a second,” Minho said feeling around in his pockets. Key already knew what that meant. It was time to go home, even if the taller was a big boy, his wife would always become lonely at night. That was one reason Key didn’t do relationships, they sound bothersome.

“Wife calling?” Key asked and Jonghyun’s eyes grew.

“Does your wife not like it that you drink with others?” He asked but Minho didn’t answer at once, he was checking his phone, a text lighting up his screen.

“She didn’t really mind. I was best man at his wedding and his mother tried to get me with his cousin. It was horrible. I told her I was gay and the look that she gave me was disappointing.”

“Ah, well. My mother is still from another time. She was nice afterwards to you. I told her that you didn’t bother anyone and you don’t have an agenda.” Minho explained sheepishly. He had apologised so many times to Key but the other would not let it go, never.

“Excuse me, my agenda is so busy that I don’t have time to make fools like you know how it is to sin.” Key snapped at him and Minho could only smile. He would never win this battle but the hand on Key’s thigh squeezed him and that cooled him down.

“You are just a really good catch, Key. I know my mother would be disappointed if I didn’t get your attention,” Jonghyun confessed. Feline eyes grew and turned to him. Was the elder going to be that blunt about it?

“Your mother has been waiting for you to take another one home to her for years, hyung. But she is nowhere as desperate for love as you,” Taemin cut deep and there was a moment of silence because wow that was harsh.

“Why do you hurt me like this, dongsaeng?” Jonghyun stuttered. Taemin only took a sip of soju and checked his phone. He had been texting others all night long.

“Well, Key is very single. You could get together.” Minho offered and made Key blushed like crazy. had he figured it out? but Minho’s eyes were innocent and his face showed pride in the stupid idea he had just thought of.

“I would have to work hard to charm Key into dating me,” Jonghyun sighed with a joke somewhere. He lend back on the bench but was too much into Key’s personal bubble. He had taken his glass and drank alone. His plan was to sulk for a moment while Key asked Minho what his significant other had texted him about 

“She is wondering when I will come back,” Minho told the table and saving Key from having to answer Jonghyun’s statement.

“What time is it even?” Key asked and Taemin replied with a bored tone.

“It is just over eleven, I will go soon to meet Kai and the others,”

“Oh, you are not hanging out more?” Key asked Jonghyun and the elder shook his head.

“I only got him to eat dinner with me, after I have treated him he can play outside with the younger boys,”  
Minho sighed and got up, “It is best that we call it a night too Key.”

He pouted his cute lips but he understood. They all had lives and better things to do with it. So they ended up splitting the bill in two because Key owed Minho dinner and he was not allowing Jonghyun to pay again.

The elder did seem a bit upset at that. His mood changed, and he waved them goodbye while Taemin actually bowed to them. They separated and Key walked Minho to the metro stop chatting about how friendly the other two were.

“I like them, we could get to know them better. When did you even meet Jonghyun?” Minho asked. Realising that he didn’t get an answer before.

“He is friends with Onew-hyung. I met him through him like a couple of months back, I have only seen him twice before today.” Key confessed wondering if that said enough. Minho hummed but didn’t seem to think too much about it.

“I think I’m going to grab a taxi instead. I don’t feel like the metro ride,” Minho concluded and Key looked up with him.

“Sure, go ahead. But I don’t think I will go home just yet. I will try to text some other friends to see what they are up to maybe I can join them,” Key replied. He was out now and had a buzz, it would be such a pity to kill it.

“Alright then, go have fun but don’t get into trouble.” Minho smiled at him in a somewhat sorry way.

“Don’t worry, I will be a good boy. Go home and entertain your love.” Key said hauling a taxi for Minho and send him on his way.

Now alone Key finally sighed. Now what? He didn’t want to go home. He took out his phone and found the number he had been so uncomfortable texting to earlier. Now Key smiled, he didn’t mind continuing tonight.

“Hey, did you really go home?” he texted Jonghyun with a smirk, and saw that the message was read just as it arrived.

“I was waiting for you to hit me up.”


	7. Chapter 7

Key hurried back, looking at his phone to make sure that he was going the right way. Jonghyun was waiting for him and Key didn’t want to admit that he was really excited. Where was he? 

“Key-ah,” There was a call in the crowded street and there he was waving at him. The other smiled, hurrying over and not surprised that Jonghyun took his wrist as if they were late and had to be somewhere. 

Key let himself be guided by the elder in complete trust, wondering if he needed to say anything. Could he tell him that he had missed him without making things strange?

“Do you mind going to a hotel?” Jonghyun asked and Key was stupid enough to shake his head. 

“I don’t mind,” He confessed. In that privacy, it would be easy to be themselves and his house was too far. Maybe Jonghyun was burning for him. That was making him giddy and he didn’t complain when Jonghyun booked into a love motel behind the main road. They were after all in a university district, there were a lot of places like this around. 

And of course, they got a nice one. Key looked around the small lobby and felt safe. Jonghyun turned to him and they moved into the elevator where Jonghyun cornered him with a sly smile. “I’m sorry if I come on too hard,” 

Key rose an eyebrow, was the elder going to be vanilla again? He rose his hand too, cupping Jonghyun’s sharp jaw bone and made him look up to him. “I’m not afraid of you,” 

That made something switch in the other and his look turned dark as if Key had dared him now to make him afraid. Key would be biting his lip and regretting his words in a moment. Jonghyun would make sure of it. 

At least he had the decency to only attack Key when they were safe in the room, but it didn’t come as a surprise anymore when Jonghyun caught him in a kiss. He shamelessly moaned into full lips and moved his hands up the other’s chest. 

Jonghyun held his hips, cheekily getting under the shirt that Key had neatly tucked into his jeans and got a hiss at his cold fingers. They were not going to take it slow it seemed and Key was getting more and more into the mood for it too. 

He broke the kiss and let Jonghyun move down his neck as he helped to get his already open jacket off his shoulders. But getting out of his shoes was more difficult when Jonghyun was trying to give him a hickey. 

“Hyung,” he called out breathlessly but it worked. Jonghyun detached himself and got to work on his own clothes. Key took the opportunity to escape him, shoeless, and leaving his jacket on the floor he jumped on the perfectly made bed to see if it was bouncy. 

This was lush, of course, Jonghyun would treat him right. Key had just enough time to turn on his back before Jonghyun climbed over him somehow missing a shirt. Poor thing, he must be cold, Key pulled him closer, lips meeting again in something more passionate than they let off. 

It was just a play, something to get blood rushing again ―hands getting the excuse to start wondering. Key’s fingers feeling the tight muscles of Jonghyun’s back, maybe looking for a place to put his nails into when it all became too much. 

But for that to happen they needed to get out of their pants. So they younger pushed on the other’s shoulder again to make it possible to undress. Jonghyun sure was eager, always trying to taste more and more of Key but he could understand why Key was constantly pushing him away. 

Without a word they started on their clothes, even if Jonghyun had a head start; Getting his pants off and putting them by his jacket that had made it on to the side of the bed. Like the gentleman he was, he helped Key pull off his pants that were a little bit of a struggle due to tightness. 

Defendless boxers didn’t have a choice either. They needed to go and Jonghyun didn’t ask Key if he was shy. It was not their first time. It only showed how impatient they were being when they were finally naked and the real game could start. 

Jonghyun didn’t bother with Key’s lips now, he had so many places that he had not explored yet. He was thirsty and already knew that pink nipples were tasty. He greeted one with a little nibble, sending prickling excitement up and down Key’s spine, the younger curved his back to Jonghyun, giving his hand free reach to move over lower. 

Down, the flatness of pale skin. Key never had the desired hint of abs and it was not something he was ashamed of. Jonghyun could nip all he liked on what was there. But he didn’t, he went lower, fast. 

Key didn’t have time to get fully erect before hot breath tickled him. Maybe Jonghyun had a thing for giving head, not at all ashamed to help Key into stiffness with his lips. 

Though the elder didn’t take him into his mouth. At least not yet, he licked first, making him all slick and breathing hard with enthusiasm. Key was moaning, not believing his luck, he was getting such good treatment from this man, where had he been all this time? 

Jonghyun grabbed Key’s thighs, moving them effortlessness, lifting half Key’s body so that he could easily get in position, just reminding Key that he was nothing for Jonghyun’s strength. And all he could do was relax as Jonghyun reached back to his jacket pocket. 

What did he have there? The elder saw that the other was curious and showed without explanation his bottle of lube. Wait, was he carrying that around? Or did he go buy that when Key was getting back to him? Whatever it was, the younger would never know and not care about. Lube in these situations was always a good thing. 

And when Jonghyun got his lips back on Key’s now fully erect penis, why would he ask? Key had lifted half his body off the bed on his elbows but hung his head back when he moaned. Jonghyun’s tongue knew many things, but it was a wonder that the smooth talker knew his way around the head of Key too. 

He pressed down the veins, down, down to the base, there where Jonghyun’s hand was waiting. He held him tightly but not enough to hurt of course. It was just that pressure, a ring between his thumb and finger. 

Up again, all the way with his tongue and then off his skin, letting Key breathe for a second before that was stolen from him again. Jonghyun took the entire head back between his lips, this time treating Key with going down entirely. 

Comfortably, he sat in his mouth. Oh, of course as a poor Korean that was easier. But that never made Key self-conscious. He barely used the thing unless someone wanted to spoil him like this. He was in heaven now, hot and heavy heaven where he was so rudely pulled down off when something poked him. 

Right, relax. This was about to get better. He bit his lip but let his breath go in a low sigh when Jonghyun pressed in a wet finger. It was nothing now and it was nothing to worry about. Key enjoyed himself while Jonghyun gave him something to squirm about. 

Two fingers pulling him apart in the way that Key liked it, he was not shy about it. This was his way of life, his pleasure, and Jonghyun was doing so well. But it was not fast enough and it did seem a little one-sided. 

The elder was treating him too nicely, and that was not what Key wanted. He moaned when Jonghyun removed his fingers and said up when he heard the other move away a bit. This was his chance to turn the tables. 

“Hyung?” 

“Yes?” Jonghyun stopped moving and looked at him a bit worried. Was this not right? Did Key want to stop? He didn’t ask for consent. That was a big no, no. But the way Key had kissed him back had made thinking so difficult. 

“Do you have a condom?” Key asked innocently and yes of course Jonghyun had prepared for that. and if not they were in a love hotel. There were condoms on the plate on top of the bedside table. But Key had not noticed those. He only now saw that convenient store pack that Jonghyun had in his hand. 

Key smiled sitting up and trading a kiss for what was in Jonghyun’s hand. The elder didn’t say anything when Key opened the box and took the package. 

“Why don’t you sit down, hyung?” Key should not say those things so adorably. But that was part of his charm. He smiled and Jonghyun did what he was told with his lips apart and a dazed look in his eyes. 

“You don’t need those,” Key pointed at Jonghyun’s boxers, and he didn’t need them. So he took them off, still not taking off his eyes from the pale man in front of him. Key took his time opening the wrapper and took the rubber out bending down so that he rolled the thing on Jonghyun’s proud erection. 

Key smirked, he had not even touched the thing and Jonghyun was already dripping. But now covered, the younger picked up the lube that Jonghyun had left on the end of the bed. He let Jonghyun watch as he squirted some liquid on his fingers, but let him whimper when the finger didn’t wrap around Jonghyun’s thick erection. 

No, Key moved his hand behind himself and checked, stretching himself just to make sure that nothing would hurt before he would jump on it. He closed his eyes, extending his chest and moan lowly while getting a bit carried away with himself. 

Jonghyun could not help but to reach to Key’s hips, helping him to be stable in case pleasure would make him weak. Dark feline eyes opened again and bow lips were licked, Jonghyun had nothing to worry about. 

He put a hand on Jonghyun’s shoulder and pushed, not too hard but the elder got the point. He laid back down, his back a little curved due to the pillows, his head resting on the padded headboard. They were in a love hotel after all. 

Jonghyun was settled but Key wasn’t. He lifted himself sitting on Jonghyun’s erection and sliding it once and then twice between his ass cheeks. He lifted his hips again to line himself, they held eye contact when Key sank down, not fully but that would come later. It was still so tight that Jonghyun could forgive him. 

He helped him, up and down, little by little until Key broke his eye contact and closed them. He was sitting on his hips now fully inside and biting his lip. Jonghyun was just so thick, and that took a little bit extra. 

The elder was very sweet though, breathing deeply but holding Key still, only moving his thumbs on Key’s sharp hipbones. Then the younger started, first rolling his hips then up and down. Jonghyun relaxed, letting Key do whatever he wanted.

And Key was not shy being on top, and it didn’t seem that it was his first time either. He was enjoying himself, leaning back, his hands on Jonghyun’s thighs and he moved fast in short movements. God, it was tight like that and Jonghyun didn’t have to do anything but have a hard time breathing. 

The elder’s hands were on Key’s thighs too, but they were useless as Key took his pleasure. It was after all not often that he was ridden and he wanted to draw it out as long as Key’s stamina could hold himself up. 

But that would not be too long. Jonghyun was moving his hand over the tightness of Key’s stomach, maybe trying to feel how deep he was. Then he moved down avoiding to touch Key’s erection, teasing him, wondering if Key could cum without having that touched. Would Jonghyun’s penis inside of him be enough? 

Jonghyun smirked when his hands gripped back on Key’s hips and he too started to move to work against the younger’s movements. Key lost his balance for a second and caught himself by putting his hands on Jonghyun’s shoulders.

He didn’t mean to make Key stop moving, but the younger gave the elder back the power and he hung his head and moaned in his ear. There? Was that where Key liked it? Jonghyun wanted to know. but here under Key’s body, it was hard for him to move about. 

He needed that freedom when Key became weak with pleasure. In that case, it was luck that Key was not heavy and that Jonghyun’s biceps were strong. It didn’t take much force to push Key down on the bed and he relaxed, not fighting his place. 

Gone, with his eyes closed Key moaned to let the other have his way with him. Jonghyun was not sweet at all at this point, he was quite rough, taking the younger's legs in one arm and moving them to a side so that Key’s body was twisted and tight. 

It was hard to breathe and Jonghyun didn’t start slow, he was using a hunger that Key didn’t expect and he was so open for it. This was fucking, and he was moaning like a dirty video but not caring about it. 

“Ah,” yes, This was wonderful. It was not going to last but then again this was just the first round, Key didn’t hold back. He reached to his erection aching with pressure. But a hand stopped him, taking it and pressing it against the sheets. 

“No,” Jonghyun grunted and Key was flabbergasted. Had dare Jonghyun deny him his pleasure like that? But it was not something that he could fight. Nor could he complain when Jonghyun kissed him, moving closer and deeper. 

Key broke the kiss, calling for breath but Jonghyun reached for his lips again, and again. Every time Key broke it to whimper Jonghyun just licked his lips to kiss again. And when Key felt the ache of the strange position Jonghyun let him turn on his side, licking the shell of his ear. 

“Please..” Key whimpered and Jonghyun pulled back, knowing that Key was uncomfortable and not wanting to cause too much damage to his back. It was not very surprising when Key moved onto his knees since the younger already knew that that was a position that the other liked. 

Jonghyun licked his lips and took Key’s hip in one hand and his other hand looking for the lube. One more coating and then they were ready to go again. Jonghyun moaned this time when he slid back in and Key lowered himself. He didn’t need to tire his arms out for this position and he could relax, Jonghyun would do the rest. 

Hard, fast, Key hid his sounds in the sheets just so that Jonghyun would not think that he was a slut. But why was he feeling the burn of shame now? Why would he not want Jonghyun to know that he was feeling so amazing ―that his dick moving so deep inside of him was making his eyes roll. 

Was Jonghyun even in the right mind to think anything? Was he not gone too? His body out of control and his mind taken over with animalistic needs? Key couldn’t see, he couldn’t know. At this point, he didn’t think that he cared. 

Again, he reached for his own erection and this time Jonghyun didn’t stop him. Maybe he was already too gone to notice it. His noises were louder, his hips not keeping with a rhythm, and that in a way was more pleasurable for Key. He could not tell when his nerves would be shocked when that moment Jonghyun was the deepest inside of him. 

“Ah,” Key jerked himself, knowing very well that he was clenching down on Jonghyun and making it unbearable for the elder. He knew that he was destroying the other, and he didn’t care, he didn’t mind that the elder was pressing his fingers so tightly into his skin he might bruise. 

“Oh god,” It seemed that Jonghyun blew it, Key bit his lip to hold back his smile. He was feeling good, the pulsing inside of him, that moment of feeling alive. Key was loving it, moving faster when Jonghyun stilled his hips but didn’t move out. The gasped that the hot man behind him was making told about what just happened. 

The hand on his hips loosened and moved over his wet skin up to his chest, hot breath on his shoulder blades and Key was still so desperately jerking off. Oh, how he wished that he could have been filled with seed, feeling it all drip down his thighs, to feel everything. 

“Ah,” Key gasped when a kiss fell on the back of his neck and he spilled himself into his hand. His body was shaking and to his disappointment, Jonghyun pulled away. He was weak, high on his orgasm and he needed Jonghyun there, but he wasn’t. Key fell on the bed panting heavily and with a frown. 

“Did I hurt you?” the question was hurried and hands were back on his body. He let Jonghyun turn him on his back but took a second to open his eyes. When he did Jonghyun was hovering over him with worry in his eyes. Typical. 

“No, I’m fine,” Key replied but there was something insecure in Jonghyun’s expression that called for a gentler tone. Key rose his hand and the elder took it, knowing that he had done something wrong and wanting to make up for it. 

He kissed the digits and Key’s mood softened. It was not Jonghyun’s fault, he had done so much already. Key sighed and relaxed for a moment. The rest was well needed and he closed his eyes again. 

“You are not going to fall asleep, are you?” Jonghyun said with a somewhat playful tone and Key smile despite himself. Why couldn’t he, he worked hard.

But Jonghyun didn’t think so, He climbed on top of him making Key grumble with the extra weight. Was he trying for another round already? 

“Our time is up soon, but I don’t want to leave you like this. Why don’t you come over to my place this time? It is not that far.” Jonghyun whispered in his ear and that sounded wonderful. 

“Why not, I can’t move with you on top of me anyways. And I don’t feel like going home,” Key replied and lips covered his the second the last word left them. Deep and long as lovers did, Jonghyun kissed him. Mouth opening but no tongue playing in it. Key was happy to kiss like this, holding Jonghyun close and naked against him. Was that weird? He was never the snuggling type of person and especially after sex and still sticky. 

But with the scent of sex still in the air, Jonghyun’s musk was heavy and it made it hard for Key to think rationally. He didn’t want to move and whimpered when Jonghyun did as if he was still inside of him. All of a sudden he wanted that again. He wanted Jonghyun to be deep in him, move against him; pant against his skin, and moan his name. 

“Come, let’s go,” Jonghyun said and as told, Key followed him, to the bathroom and later out the motel.


	8. Chapter 8

“This is nice,” Key said as he entered Jonghyun’s bachelor’s apartment. It was not large but it was larger than what Key had. Maybe just under double the size yet what stud out was that it was well done. This house was designed and well kept. Jonghyun had a modern taste and was clean.

The apartment was dark and separated into three rooms, or at least Key could see three doors. The kitchen and living room shared one place. Only a cooking island making it clear what was what. Jonghyun snapped on the lights hanging over the stone surface and it showed up in a warm orange ambient glow.

Key dared to walk in and look on. The wall behind a small tv above a small bookcase was not really a wall but a barrier of thick glass and a sliding glass door. It was matt and didn’t show much through it but light if there was any. That room was dark though and Key could guess that that was the bedroom.

Opposite the glass wall there was a table and bench. Used maybe as dinner table but Key could only see papers and books on it. As if Jonghyun had been working there today. Above the couch, there was another row of books on a shelf. The wall there was made from warm red brick to make the home look sturdy and stylish.

“This is really nice,” Key repeated himself as he concluded his first viewing. This apartment could not be cheap, or maybe Jonghyun did it all himself. Was he renting?

“I’m glad you like it. I’m pretty proud of finding a place like this. And so in the centre too. It’s one of the smaller apartments in the building but it was a fancy architect group that did it all, so I hoped that you would like it.”

Key bit his lip. He knew the work that went into it all. He could only dream about a project like this, not with the firm he was working for now anyway. This must have been such a big investment. He stopped looking around and turned back to Jonghyun.

The elder looked a bit sheepish. As if he didn’t want to show off but was really excited at the same time. Jonghyun liked the fact that Key liked it here.

Would he like to come over more often? Key smiled, yes he would like that, and he liked the fact that Jonghyun lived like this as if he cared about these things. Jonghyun wanted to live well, enjoy pretty things, art, and design. This man had an expensive taste and that was such a turn on for Key.

The younger walked back to Jonghyun, still standing close to his kitchen, and let Jonghyun catch his hips in a loose embrace. “I’m jealous. My apartment isn’t much. If I knew that yours was so nice then I wouldn’t have invited you to my place the first night.”

Jonghyun laughed and got the point, getting comfortable with Key in his embrace. “I didn’t mind. But I’m glad that you did. I enjoyed yours,” he said cheekily burying his face in Key’s neck and taking a little nibble.

“Well, what was the point of bringing me to a love hotel if we would end up here?” Key asked letting Jonghyun taste him even though it must be salty at this point. He only cleaned himself in the bathroom quickly before leaving the hotel.

“I was too excited and didn’t want you to be too nervous by just inviting you over,” the elder replied pulling back and looking at Key. He took care of the other’s wellbeing. Key smiled at him, seldom did he find a man so selfless.

He was sweet, his eyes looking at him questioning if Key was comfortable and there was no doubt at all in his mind that he was safe here.

“Wine?” Jonghyun asked showing his teeth in a smile and lighting the mood before they got too serious.

“Are you planning to seduce me?” Key asked with a playful glitter in his eyes. Jonghyun only pulled him closer, their crotches pressed together and there was no doubt that this was flirting.

“Why? I just want to offer you a drink since you are staying for a while,” he said in a deep voice like a purr and Key moved his arm’s over Jonghyun’s shoulder playing the game and losing all at once when they kissed again. Soft and slow this was only passionate like the promised wine, deep and rich with the tones of a complicated vintage.

What would Jonghyun offer him more? Deep red liquids, rare pleasures. When did Key get so excited about poetry? He broke the kiss he started and Jonghyun tapped his butt so that he could get the wine from a wine wreck on top of his fridge. Of course, the elder had a collection.

Key watched him moving about his kitchen, pulling out the cork, and taking two large red wine glasses from the cupboard and placing them in front of the other.

Jonghyun poured him a glass, not being selfish about it. Key loved it, the room warming up with the smell of imported liquor. The dark red changing taste as it was allowed to breathe and Key smelled it. He didn’t know much about wine but he was willing to learn.

“This is an Italian, from the very south. It’s a bit fruity but very rich of taste,” Jonghyun said and impressing Key who giggled.

“You know about wine?” the younger asked, liking Jonghyun even more now.

“No, not really. I’m just reading from the back of the bottle,” he confessed, turning the bottle to show Key that there was a sticker stuck on with Korean explanation. That made Key laugh more as he took the bottle to read.

Indeed the information was vague and Key didn’t know what to think of it. but still, he would enjoy it as Jonghyun held up his cup and let it sing with Key’s.

The sound rang and made Key worry about the thin glass but the note was stopped when he put his lips on the rim and took a careful sip.

“This is really nice,” Key said and Jonghyun nodded, looking back at the wine bottle as if it would say ‘I told you so,’

“Funny, the girls in the mall never seem to know what wine is good. But this one is not that bad at all,” the elder said, complaining about something Key didn’t care about.

“Have you been to Italy?” the younger asked with his cheek on his hand. He wanted to know if Jonghyun tasted wine from its origin, maybe get to know him better.

“No, I have never been to Italy. But I have been to Europe. To London, Paris, and Prague.” Jonghyun answered, leaning over the kitchen island so that he could be closer to Key. Should he invite him to the couch? His eyes flickered there but the mess he had left there from his work was not so easily cleaned.

He could recommend them to move to the bedroom ―sell it to Key as a comfortable room where they could sit and talk for a while. Sooner or later they would end there anyways. He stood up and took his glass, silently taking Key’s hand and guiding him to the room he had not seen before.

Jonghyun had not neatly made his bed but it was not a mess. Key looked around and smiled. This was a cosy place, Jonghyun’s bed was large and he had a thick carpet and a small coffee table in the middle. It was a mix between a living room and a bedroom. As if he owned it to himself after his workspace had slipped into his living room.

“We can sit here,” Jonghyun said, placing his wine on the coffee table and taking a body pillow from the bed so that they could sit comfortably on the floor. It was still too early to invite Key to the bed. 

The younger nodded and sat down. In this room, there were also too many books. On one side next to the door and going passed the foot of the bed, Jonghyun kept his clothes. Over the bed another shelf with books but in the middle a projector. Key followed with his eyes to the opposite side of the room.

A blank wall, nothing there but a low bookshelf and drawers. There was a window too, but only chemical orange light got in at this point of the night.

“Do you watch movies here,” Key asked liking what he thought was a little home theatre. Jonghyun was snapping on little lights here and there adding to the atmosphere. Was that the elder’s thing?

“Yeah, I like to spend a lot of time at home, so I made it really cosy. When I first moved here I spend so much of my paycheck on this rent that I needed to make it into the place where I would stay and not wonder into coffee shops to enjoy the feeling.

Now I have all this junk and a couple of raises in my check. But I am still too comfortable to move. I like to read and watch movies here.”  
Key could agree with this, it was very nice. He took another sip of wine wondering if Jonghyun would invite him to come over more often to watch a movie.

“Did you always live alone?” Key asked before he realised that that was not the most subtle question. There was a moment of silence but Jonghyun sat next to him with a sigh.

“Officially yes. But you know how boyfriends are. They get comfortable in your bed and don’t go to their own bed until they find another bed that is even more comfortable.”

Key didn’t dare look at Jonghyun. He didn’t mean it like that yet the elder had answered without giving it too much thought. 

“I don’t know, I never had a boyfriend,” Key said changing the subject to himself and hoping that Jonghyun’s mood would lighten with the possibility to make fun of him.

“I doubt you are a virgin though,” Jonghyun chuckled taking the bait and surprising the other with leaning closer.

“Should I check?” Jonghyun’s voice was dark and it was getting Key excited again ―this man was such a smooth talker. He could only reply with a kiss, mouths opening, and tongue greeting. The taste of wine on their buds, making Key moan, taking Jonghyun’s neck in his hand so that he wouldn’t pull away.

Sadly he did, leaving Key heavy-lidded and cheeks tainted like his lips were. There was a soft pant but Jonghyun’s eyes sparkled and were wide. He was so alert, pressing his thumb on his lips.

“Look at you, if I didn’t know any better I thought you were,” the elder chuckled and Key snapped out of his daze. He pushed Jonghyun away and took his wine to his lips instead. It was not this fault that Jonghyun was such a good kisser and that he was still sensitive from less than an hour ago.

Jonghyun fell back and sighed again. What was the time? He didn’t check his phone and today he was not wearing a watch. It didn’t matter really. Key’s rejection was not uncalled for, so the elder took another sip of his drink letting the moment of silence get a little bit uncomfortable.

Now what? Key didn’t know and he looked up from his glass wondering what Jonghyun was thinking about. Was it his turn to flirt? Was this the first time that they were in an awkward silence. What could he do, what did couples even do in situations like these? 

Key realised that maybe he was a total virgin at this. Was it alright to just change the subject? The younger looked around himself, trying to get some inspiration to start another conversation.

“Books,” Key started but didn’t know about them. This was going horribly wrong.

“Yes?” Jonghyun asked, waiting for the rest of the statement. He was smiling, maybe excited. Did they share an interest?

“You really like books,” Key finally stated, smiling at himself. He was an idiot. He didn’t remember the last time he read a book that was not forced at him by some kind of study. Yet before Jonghyun could say anything the other turned to him. “but you watch a lot of movies too right? What do you like more?”

“Ah, well. I like both for sure and I don’t think it is fair to put them against each other. They are just different. When there is a book and a movie adaptation I always try to look and read with an open mind.” Jonghyun replied not thinking the question to be dumb.

“Lately I didn’t even have enough time to watch movies. Let alone a book,” Key said a bit ashamed to confess it.

“I can understand that. It is as much field research for me as a hobby,” Jonghyun said and touched Key’s hand just to have something to play with innocently.

“I can’t even watch dramas. I don’t know, I can’t deal with the romantic parts.” Key shuddered. It was really fake. Why did girls like those things? And the whole kiss in slow motion. It just made him gag.

“Korean dramas are, well, special,” Jonghyun agreed even if he was a bit of a romantic himself. He took Key’s fingers to his lips and kissed the digits wondering if Key hated that and not caring if he did. 

“However, Minho said that you could be quite the drama queen,”

Key took his hand back, Jonghyun didn’t deserve to kiss it if he was going to bully him. He added a glare too, just to show that it was not alright. “What makes you think I’m a drama queen?”

Jonghyun’s eyes were sparkling again. He was entertained, teasing the younger was starting to be a favourite past time for him; in bed and next to it.

“What made you think that hmm?” Key asked again now playing along, he narrowed his eyes to see where Jonghyun thought he was going.

“Well, you like pretty cafes and the attention of handsome men.”

Key laughed, was that all the information that Jonghyun gathered of him? at least try a little harder.

“I’m sorry, it has been a long time since I saw a drama. I can’t really compare to them anymore.” The elder confessed taking his glass to gulp down some alcohol.

“No, it is true. I get jealous easily, I want to have all the attention and I want to be spoiled,” he replied taking his hand and forcing Jonghyun to look at him again. “I always get what I want and if that is getting the best men in the market I will do so. Maybe somewhere there is a poor girl, lonely waiting for her prince charming. But you are here with me, sinning,”

It was supposed to be funny yet Jonghyun’s eyes were not amused. They were dark and then closing as if Key had seduced him again. Lips pressed back on his and Key’s hand moved to the back of the other’s neck. This time he would not break away.

Jonghyun did seem to like the idea of sinning with Key more than saving a protagonist of her loneliness. What if Key would get lonely instead? Jonghyun wouldn’t be able to bear the thought. His hands were already under the younger’s shirt again.

Key hissed not expecting his hands to be cold but they would warm up soon enough. The younger was pushing Jonghyun back again, making him lean against the side of the bed. The elder did not mind letting Key lead the mood, as long as he could touch skin.

Breathe, it was something that they needed and Key broke their lips apart when they started to be sore. This was strange, usually, he was not so big on kissing but Jonghyun’s lips were just too good, Plumb and soft.

Jonghyun didn’t stop his hands though and that was different too. He was touching him with the flat of his hand. Shyness long gone, but it was not to make him hot. Jonghyun didn’t concentrate on sensitive areas but passed his fingers over every inch of skin.

He was exploring, every dip and turn of Key’s sides as if he was studying them. He needed to know his shape for god knows what. It was making Key blush, squirm.

“Sorry,” Jonghyun’s voice was hot and low, breathing over Key’s neck.

“I’m ticklish,” the younger confessed. And that was a detail he should not have shared. Jonghyun’s lips formed a smile before searching Key’s lips again.

It was getting heavy, even though they were not moving at all, not after Key had crawled between his legs. He was leaning closer to Jonghyun, a hand over the cloth of the other’s shirt, over the abdomen. Tight muscles that moved with every breath. Deep and heavy, like every pant after a kiss.

Lazy, Jonghyun was getting lazy, Key didn’t know if he was bored or tired. He shouldn’t care. Still, he didn’t have the energy to force Jonghyun to do anything he didn’t want to. Even if he had that power, he was not a person to misuse it.

Just to be sure, Key’s hand lowered, touching Jonghyun’s crutch and didn’t find it strained. There was even an answer in a chuckle and Jonghyun pulled back. He looked to meet Key’s eye but the other took a second to focus.

“I’m sorry, I must be tired,” he explained and somehow that was completely understandable. But Key didn’t say a word so the elder continued. “I had a long day. And I had too much to drink. At this point I will only be a disappointment if I would have to pleasure you.”

“You have already pleasured me,” the minx stated as if that was not yet obvious. Had Jonghyun forgotten that already? Even if it felt like such a long time ago. Key’s cheeks were still blushing and he felt it in his lower back and well, somewhere else. This man had already paid his due.

Jonghyun didn’t answer that. He must have felt a little bit of shame. He pulled Key closer in order not to look in his eyes. Was he afraid of what Key thought? Was Key showing disappointment? No, to tell the truth, Key was not feeling upset.

“Can I still stay over?” Key whispered. That was his only worry now. he didn’t know a good reason to stay.

“Of course. I don’t think the metros run now. But to tell you the truth I don’t know what the time is. It must be late. I feel it.”

Key blinked cutely at Jonghyun’s ramblings. He pulled back so that he could look at the other. There was a second but they cracked into laughter. What was with this atmosphere? It was so not them. It was almost if they cared. That was not their thing to do.

“Do you have a toothbrush for me?” Key asked finally and Jonghyun thought for a second.

“I should have one, I buy family packs of these type of things,” he started, tapping Key to make him move out of the way. Key followed him to the bathroom that was surprisingly big. He started to like the place more and he saw another plus point. Jonghyun had a good number of skincare products.

While Jonghyun was looking down in one of his cabinets, Key picked up a lip balm. Keihl’s butter stick lip treatment, Key opened it and was not surprised at the white colour, nor did it have a heavy scent.

“That one is really nice, you can use it if you want,” Jonghyun said after he saw the curiosity Key had.

“You have a lot of products,” the younger stated and Jonghyun shyly nodded. He did have a good collection.

“My older sister works in the skincare industry and she always nags me and makes me try out products. Now it is just a habit,”

It was nothing to be ashamed about. Jonghyun took care of himself and that was attractive. Key too had his share of creams, but none of them he saw here. “do you mind if I use some tonight?”

“Go ahead, I have enough for an army,” Jonghyun said with an extra toothbrush in his hand too. “Would you like to shower?”

Key nodded, a proper shower would be nice and Jonghyun smiled again. He wanted one too and placed the toothbrush on the corner of the sink before turning and stripping off his shirt. They might as well shower together.

Key blinked for a second but he really should not be surprised. Jonghyun didn’t have a body for clothes anyways. He put down the pot of night cream and undressed a little but slower than Jonghyun did.

“Is the temperature alright?” Jonghyun asked. And Key nodded stepping under the stream of water after Jonghyun put the showerhead back on its stand.

He let the younger get in front of him and kept his hands on the other’s slim hips.

Key wetted his face and relaxed turning in Jonghyun’s arms so that he could let the warm water run down his back because that was what he needed. He sighed, moving his arms up to hang over Jonghyun’s shoulders and putting his weight on it.

“Are you sore?” Jonghyun asked and there was real concern in his voice. He wasn’t the gentlest lover a couple of hours ago and he didn’t think it was fair if the other was in pain.

“A little, but it’s a good type of sore. I never go to the gym so this is the only exercise I really get,” Key joked and tried to lighten the mood but Jonghyun tightened his grip. There was nothing sexual about the way they were holding each other in the nude. A feeling that should be so foreign to Key and he needed to realise it.

Was it because of the late hour? Or maybe it was because he already had his fill. He didn’t know nor did he voice it. He stayed still in the music of the water until Jonghyun thought it was time to soap him up.

Key didn’t like to take his own weight back on his feet but needed space to get the soap. All was forgiven when the elder started to touch him again with a nice scented cleanser. Having someone rub his back was a nice change. He didn’t remember the last time that happened.

And with his muscles now relaxed and skin now soft and clean, he was getting sleepy. Key enjoyed the warm embrace of the water as Jonghyun cleaned himself. He handed Key a large towel, something that Key always wanted but never got around of buying.

They dried themselves and Jonghyun wondered with the towel tied around his middle back into his room. Imagine that, Key had to bite his lip at the fantasy made real. That man, walking around naked in the house to pleasure you with his looks. What a dream.

If by any chance they would live together Key would make sure to hide the underwear so that the poor man had to go on a hunt for the clothing and show Key what his mother gave him. Sadly, Key stayed in the bathroom and put his old underwear back on.

“Here,” Jonghyun said with his toothbrush still sticking out of his mouth, now wearing a fresh pair of briefs of a red colour and holding out a simple white cotton shirt. “you can sleep in this so that your shoulders don’t get cold,” he moved passed Key and washed his mouth from foam.

Key smiled and thanked Jonghyun. Had the other saved stupid details like that about him? that was so useless but it did make Key blush. He put it on and looked back to the collection of skincare Jonghyun gave him access to.

When his face was treated, and happy Key moved back to the bedroom. Jonghyun was already laying in bed and there was only one light left on. The wine glasses were gone, the curtains closed. “Do you maybe have a charger?” Key asked as he held his poor tired phone in his hand.

“Yeah, there is a dock there, it should charge cordless,” Jonghyun pointed out and Key saw the white disk on the windowsill. Bless technology, he put his phone down, and the screen lit up as a thank you.

3:47 AM. God it was late. Key had not noticed it until his own body betrayed him. he had a safe place to sleep though and he climbed in bed next to Jonghyun. The elder did not cuddle him or anything but their legs touched and Jonghyun turned to him.

“Are you comfortable?” He asked and Key smiled. He was, and he sighed.

“I’m going to fall asleep in seconds,” he confessed and that was a clue for Jonghyun to move up and turn off the last light with a little remote. Was everything in Jonghyun’s house futuristic? This was a man that invested in keeping up to date.

“Good night, Key.” His hyung whispered and he smiled. He didn’t get a good night kiss, but he didn’t really expect one.


	9. Chapter 9

Key woke up comfortably. The only thing that was bothering was a full bladder. That was easily fixed and when it was, he noticed the noise of a phone buzzing on a hard surface. He didn’t mean to check but it might be important.

Jonghyun’s phone was happily charged but was buzzing with messages that were locked to Key to see. He could only see that he had seven notifications of KakaoTalk and that the time was 8:40. Early to be hitting someone’s phone up. Should he take it to Jonghyun?

Key decided against it and instead climbed back into bed next to the popular man. He was sleeping on his side facing him, completely peaceful. Key faced him, looking at him with the little light that made it through the curtain.

Jonghyun had a little stubble going on on his chin, a little bit of redness on the edges of his nose. Key also saw that he had little holes in his earlobes. When did he have his ears pierced? Of course, they both had been in at that stage of their life where that was the cool thing to do. Key too had his ears pierced, though now he didn’t use them anymore.

Jonghyun was the same man that had his hair dyed white blond at one point in his life and if he wanted to play by the gay book he wouldn’t have been afraid to take care of his fashion too. How was Jonghyun when he was younger? Key wondered if they would have gotten along. Even if Key had been a horrible person in university.

It was not his proudest moment. It was the first time he was free to be who he wanted to be and all that energy had been so frustrating for him. He met people here and there and then just discarded them. He knew that he had hurt a lot of people’s feelings.

No, he was glad that he didn’t meet Jonghyun then. There was no doubt that Jonghyun would be turned off by his behaviour. Had Jonghyun always been such a gentleman? Or did he also have a confused rebellious teenage phase?

Key smiled, how was it that he found things so interesting. Should he wake Jonghyun up and ask for the answer to his questions. Or should he let Jonghyun snooze a little bit more before he would take him for a brunch in one of the cafés of his preference?

Choices, choices. Key sighed and turn to his back maybe a little too sudden. Jonghyun sighed deeply but didn’t wake up. At least for now. Key mirrored his sighed but quickly looked back to the kitchen. Someone really wanted Jonghyun’s attention.

Sadly Jonghyun was his at this moment, he could not get to his phone. Key smirked, were there others that could be so jealous that he was sleeping next to his catch? The younger turned back to face Jonghyun.

It was a surprise then when an arm moved over him. Jonghyun was awake and sighing heavily. “If you keep moving I can’t sleep,”

Key though felt playful now and wouldn’t respect Jonghyun’s wish to sleep more. He moved Jonghyun’s other arm up so that he could use the bicep as a

pillow and snuggle closer. The elder was still too sleepy and it was comfortable for him to cuddle so he didn’t care.

The younger giggled under his breath. In this position, Jonghyun’s pecks were right in front of his face and relaxed. They were not flat as Key’s but looked more like cleavage that Key wouldn’t mind touching. Jonghyun had something to cup and Key had to hold back as he grabbed him.

“I didn’t know you liked boobs,” Jonghyun said, not moving away from the molestation. He thought it was innocently cute.

“I never touched real boobs,” Key confessed. He had never been with a woman and why would he? These pecks looked much firmer than breasts. He was just not aroused by jiggles.

“Never? Not even to try out. A little poke at your female friends?” Jonghyun asked finally opening a heavy eye.

That made Key think about it. “I have, I have some friends I play around with. We always joke around on who could seduce a guy faster. They think their biggest help is stuffed bras so I often push their boobies back out of their faces. It is usually when we are drunk.”

Jonghyun laughed. Of course Key was a gay best friend. He pulled the other closer so that it was uncomfortable for Key to keep cupping him.

“You know, your phone has been buzzing a lot. I think someone wants your attention.” Key informed Jonghyun, he was awake now anyway.

“Oh, what time is it?” Jonghyun asked, maybe thinking it could be an alarm but soon realising that it was Saturday and he didn't have any alarms set for today.

“Nine-ish,” Key replied not really having a way to know for certain.

“Then they should not annoy me, I’m not getting out of bed this early for anyone,” Jonghyun sighed and pulled Key closer when the other was trying to get some more breathing room.

“I think you should at least check it, what if it is your mother?” Key fought back using the other’s weakness to get away from cuddles. He was not a cuddler.

“Right, if you put it that way,” Jonghyun defended and stretched. Key sat up at once, wide awake already, and didn’t want to be a hostage of the bed anymore. Jonghyun stumbled past him and messed up his hair on the way to his phone.

Key shamelessly watched as the shirtless man went on his business, he didn’t think he would ever tire of that. Wide shoulders and tanned skin, it was a pretty picture. Still, he knew that staring is considered rude and he might as well look at his phone and wonder if there was someone missing him.

Key pouted when he had no new notifications. Not even Minho texting him to know if he got home safe. He could tell him that he was not safe and that he never made it home but that was just calling for attention. Plus he didn’t have to give Minho hope that he had gotten himself a little friend.

The younger looked up again, wondering if there was something important happening in Jonghyun’s chats. But he couldn’t see from here. Maybe he should ask. If it was something serious then it was best to go home.

Key got up again getting closer to Jonghyun carefully so that he could read his mood. Jonghyun was bent over his kitchen counter with teeth on the nail of his thumb. He was reading carefully and seemed deep in thought. Just as Key figured, this was not just a chat room and talk about the weather.

“Did something happen?” Key asked carefully, standing next to Jonghyun but not looking at his phone to keep the other’s privacy.

“Yeah,” Jonghyun answered but didn’t give him attention. It looked like he was still reading. “A problem with the printing, files are missing and they need to find it as fast as possible. I don’t know why they only started now. The project was sent out early afternoon yesterday. It seems that someone didn’t pay attention.”

“Can you help?” Key asked cautiously, not knowing if that was a stupid question. He could not judge from the little that he knew.

“I think I need to head into office. I’m so sorry.” Jonghyun finally concluded with a decisive look. He put his phone down and his finger off his lip. He was looking with a serious look at Key, and that made the other shudder.

Even at a moment like that Jonghyun was incredibly attractive. “P-pity.” Key stuttered and broke eye contact. He didn’t want to show Jonghyun his disappointment. Even if he couldn’t hide it fully.

“Let me drive you to a nice place to have breakfast at least,” Jonghyun said while walking closer and hugging Key. It was not fair to have his plans spoiled like this and Jonghyun also didn’t fancy work over a date.

Yet even if he really wanted to go with Key he knew that he would get a lot of shit from his colleagues. How unfair was it really, this was typical Korean work ethics.

“You have a car?” Key asked a little bit excited. He didn’t have one he had nowhere to put it and his work was easy to get to by metro. Having a car was just an extra cost he was not ready to pay.

Jonghyun chuckled. “I do, it is nothing special though. It drives.”

Well, Key hoped it did. He pulled Jonghyun closer and kissed him just because he could. Having a half-naked man in front of him for no reason was difficult not to do anything with. And Jonghyun kissed him back lazily, holding Key’s hips, happy that the other was just wearing his boxers.

Jonghyun pulled back a little and picked Key up easily. Key yelped and didn’t expect Jonghyun to hold him up with his hands on his butt. That was not stable and Key, wrapped his legs around Jonghyun’s waist and wandered where he would take him.

The bed, Jonghyun was taking him back to bed, dropping him on the still-warm sheets and crawling back on top of him. They kissed again, this time much much more deeply. Key moaned his hand on the other’s cheek while Jonghyun’s were finding their way under his shirt.

They were pressed together and with a position like that Key couldn’t help but get excited. Maybe Jonghyun wanted to get some things done quickly and Key was totally up for that. The elder was even rocking against him gently and pressing his tongue against Key’s.

“Com’ on,” Jonghyun whispered too soon, pulling back with a smirk and leaving Key completely dazed. “Get dressed and let's get some breakfast.”

Jonghyun got up again and started to whistle a tune as he took a new shirt for the day. Key was left blinking to the ceiling before he realised that he was totally played. How rude. The younger groaned like a kid not getting chocolate and hid his face in his hands. This was just too frustrating. Jonghyun was teasing him, to make sure that Key was not going to ghost him a second time, he was sure of it.

No one could do this to Key and get away with it. Not with such a smirk on his face at least. Key grabbed the pillow off the bed and threw it at Jonghyun not far away ―putting on his shirt innocently.

Of course, it didn’t hurt but it did surprise him. The elder looked back his eyes wide and questioning if Key dared to do that. Key only glared at him with all the fierceness of an angry kitten.

“Did you really?” Jonghyun moved back to the bed and Key might have been in a little bit of trouble now. How would Jonghyun react? He tried to get away in the small space he still had left but of course, there was no hope.

Jonghyun caught his hips and pulled back forcing them into a position that Key usually liked. But now he was more worried about what would happen. Jonghyun pushed his back down and Key bend, his backside high in the air and he realised what would happen a fraction of a second before a sharp sound filled the air.

As usual, the sting came later. The warmth of blood rushing to heal the area that Jonghyun had spanked. A beautiful handprint on his left butt cheek. What else could he do but whimper? Key didn’t dare move, torn between wanting to be punished more and the fear to what it all could lead to.

“Com’ on Bummie, let us be good boys now, hmm?” Jonghyun really didn’t need to whisper that in Key’s ear but he did, and that was enough for the other to give up. He was too weak, and not at all in control. Even if Jonghyun was not going to give it to him now if Key was a good boy then maybe there would be a big chance that he would be destroyed later on in the best way.

Jonghyun got off the bed again and continue dressing while letting the other cool down a little bit more. It didn’t work until the younger had taken all his clothes into the bathroom and passed cold water over his wrists.

He was totally not used to get blue balled and now he understood how horrible it was to not get what he wanted. Still, what could he do? He dressed and used Jonghyun’s skincare to make himself shine.

There were no stains on his thick white and navy striped shirt or his dark blue jeans but Key hated to wear the same clothes for two days. Maybe he should ask for a new shirt to wear and promise to bring it back washed the next time. You know, just an excuse.

Key huffed, no he was not going to have Jonghyun have him in the palm of his hand like that. He got out of the room seeing that Jonghyun was already dressed and looking through some documents. Key felt a bit guilty then, he should not get in the way of Jonghyun’s job.

He sucked up his discomfort and called out to Jonghyun that he was ready. Jonghyun smiled at him sweetly and that was such a stark contrast to moments ago when he had Key pinned on the bed that it took his breath for a second.

“Do you have everything?” Jonghyun asked but Key shook his head getting back into the bedroom to get his phone.

“Now I do,” He said almost shyly. He moved to the door where Jonghyun was already waiting. The elder made sure to tap Key’s butt before getting out of the house which made Key grumble.

~~~

Jonghyun’s car was not all that special. Just a Kia, black and not too fancy but it was clean inside and drove nicely. The windows where tinted like most cars here and Jonghyun had put a little air freshener that made the car smell like a fresh spring day.

Key took his time to think about what it could be, but he could not put his finger on it. And that annoyed him. He bend over to the dashboard and took the little air freshener and turned it over.

“Green tomato?” He wondered aloud as he read the English words.

“Yeah, I didn’t know that green tomatoes smelled nice but it does. You don’t like it?” Jonghyun said, turning at a signal but not looking at Key.

“It’s nice but weird,” Key concluded and put the thing back where it belonged and let it do its job of freshening the car. “where do you find weird things like this?”

There was a moment of silence but it was not a bad one. “I don’t think I have a lot of weird things.” Jonghyun defended himself not really knowing what Key meant.

“You’re not like any of the other men I meet. It’s like you have character,” the younger confused Jonghyun even more, yet the elder now laughed in way of an answer. He didn’t understand.

“I mean, these are the things I will remember, what I’m going to tell my friends, you know when we gossip. I met this guy who’s car smelled like green tomato and has more skincare than I do. With that type of information, they would be able to find you in no time if we lose you.”

Jonghyun spared a glance at the other. “What the bloody hell are you talking about? Are your friends detectives? And there are a million men with skincare, and the lady that sold me the air freshener told me it was a very popular scent.”

Key rolled his eyes. “You clearly don’t spend much time with girls, they can find anyone on social media.”

“You are a weirdo, and that is one of the reasons I stopped dating girls, they freak me out sometimes as you do right now.”

“Oh shut up, if I would be a perfect boy I would not be on the market.” Key bitched, knowing that crazy was not a good trade for dating.

“I didn’t know that you were on the market. If you are, can I make an offer?”

“Sorry this model is currently not available,” Key replied with a bored tone and Jonghyun scoffed. That sure was lousy customer service. He turned from the main road into a small side street and found himself a parking space.

“Here?” the younger asked, having no idea where they were.

“Yes, my friend has a small coffee shop. It is cute and I think you will like it.” Jonghyun turned off his car and got ready to go. Key though was a little bit slower. Was he meeting one of Jonghyun’s friends again? Was that not a bit much.

But he didn’t say anything and followed Jonghyun in what was indeed a cute shop. They were greeted with a younger part-timer and Jonghyun smiled politely but didn’t order yet. “What would you like?”

“No, I still owe you a lot and you paid everything last night. Let me get this, please.” Key said with a pout. Jonghyun blinked at him stupidly before he realised that he had a point.

“Very well, I would like a large hot Americano and French toast with strawberry cream,” Jonghyun ordered by the girl, and Key panicked looking through the menu for something to eat too.

“Can I have the matcha pancakes and a cappuccino?” He added to the order and took out his wallet.

Jonghyun was in a good mood. Maybe getting treated was making him feel good. It was a nice change, he sat down at the table near the window and took out his phone. It had been blowing up in his pocket and that pulled at his annoyance again.

“Is it alright for you to have breakfast like this?” Key asked, confused. He thought that they would just get coffee to go.

“I really don’t want to go to work. It’s my free day so I at least deserve breakfast. But yes, I don’t have a lot of time. They are quick here though.” Jonghyun said making the phone disappear so that he could concentrate on Key alone.

The younger was smiling at him sweetly but with some type of sorry in his eyes. Jonghyun took a moment though. Key had never seen so sincere to him. He was concerned about what was important to him. He didn’t see him only as a rich fuck. They could talk about things and joke about other matters

comfortably in such a short amount of time.

But that was all in the back of his mind when he realised how clear Key’s skin was, he was catching the light on his face and it showed how absolutely floorless it was. There was no spot or irritation and Jonghyun knew that he didn’t have any magic cream that could do that at home. Key cared about his appearance but it had not been getting in the way of anything between them.

This man was the right amount of full of himself, nor was he shy. He knew the right things and was very hard working. Jonghyun could not help but be attracted to him as a whole. That was the danger.

Pearly white teeth appeared from behind pink lips. Key smiled, “you are staring,”

“I think you are really pretty,” Jonghyun shamelessly stated and sat back to enjoy Key’s flustered look. It was not a lie though, Jonghyun knew that Key had to know that he was a pretty boy so why start blushing now.

“Stop flirting,” The man hissed but smiled again when the young girl came to them with their drinks. But Jonghyun had no plans to stop doing that. He kept looking at Key, making him shy and so out of character. Was that a cute side he was now showing to the elder?

What should he use to make the conversation running again and them stop acting like high school students on a first date? Jonghyun hummed, there were still things that he didn’t know about Key and he had questions that could be interesting now.

He looked around himself but Key beat him to it. “When you were younger what did you want to be? Or did your dream never change?” Key asked taking a sip of his coffee. He knew that now Jonghyun’s work was always important to him but it would be interesting to know what silly dreams he had as a little boy.

“Well, I always liked music. I played bass in a band in middle school and always wrote songs. Sadly my bandmates were not that serious as I was and I never got the chance to be a real Rockstar,” Jonghyun confessed but he didn’t seem too sour about it.

“What about you?”

“I wanted to be many things. I think it changed per year. A painter and fashion designer, an idol or actor, a politician also, anything really.”

Jonghyun chuckled, Key wanted to be a politician? That would have been a laugh, strangely it would fit him well. A bit stubborn but smart, and easy talker with a sharp tongue. Jonghyun shook his head. “I don’t know if I can see you as the president of Korea,”

“It would be cool though. An openly gay Korean president. That would show that we were an open society.” Key pouted and sighed that idea was still so far away. Here they are, still hiding they attraction to each other while the other couple in the small cafe was holding hands.

“It is unfair, isn’t it?” Jonghyun understood that feeling well enough. He had his fights with his father, he heard the rumours of the church-going friends his mother had, he still remembered the looks he got when he was brave enough to hold another boy’s hand.

“Your breakfast,” The girl was back in all smiles, not knowing that she broke the tense atmosphere between the two. The two plates were colourful and smelling sweet, there was no way they could stay gloomy over them.

Therefore, when they ate their sweets the conversation was more pleasant and carefree. It was bringing Jonghyun’s mood up and Key was chatting happily about other cute foods and where he ate them. Soon enough though their plates were empty. The elder was reminded that he was wanted elsewhere with a call.

“Alright, alright. I will pass by Mr. Kim’s and then meet you guys at the office.” Jonghyun concluded his call and sighed.

“Is it time?” Key asked as if he knew the other was dreading it.

“Yes, it is. But at least let me take you out for dinner to make up for it.” Jonghyun pleaded as if he had promised him something.

Key blinked, well if he was offering then there was no reason for him to say no right? He smiled but pouted a second later. “Yes, you can make it up to me by taking me out for dinner soon.”


	10. Chapter 10

They were texting a lot now. Key liked it though, he was looking forward to Jonghyun’s texts. Most of them were just shameless flirting and jokes that brightened Key’s mood. He had a smile on his face every time he unlocked his phone.

Of course, people picked that up, and by people Key meant Soyou. The girl who worked as the secretary to the boss had an eager’s eye for this. It also didn’t help that Key got along with her very well. She knew him and smirked at him when she caught his eye.

She was waiting for lunch to get the juice out of him and when it came Key didn’t fight it. She was a good friend and he didn’t see the issue in fussing over Jonghyun. After all, she already knew about Key’s sexual orientation.

So when lunch came they went together to get their food and got down to business. “I thought that you were not interested in seeing anyone,” she stated when he got the basics down.

“I’m not but this guy is so totally my type, I couldn’t help but take a bite. You would understand if you would see his face. Or his body on that matter,” Key explained, he was not shy around her. She was the type of friend you could share dirty details with. Unlike Minho that didn’t understand the desire for a penis.

“Do you have a picture?” She asked and Key had his phone already ready. Sadly he didn’t have a picture of them together but he thought that the elder’s profile selca would do the trick. He also didn’t have a picture of Jonghyun shirtless but thinking it through a second longer he was glad he couldn’t share that. That sight was totally his.

“Oh, this is very nice,” Soyou said, she flipped through some more pictures and nodded. “This is very nice to wake up to,” she gave back the phone and smiled at her lucky friend. “Are you going to let him put a ring on you?”

Ah, what a common question. But Key shook his head. “Poor Jonghyun has had his heart broken not long ago. He told me that he was not looking for something right now. but he is dropping some hints here and there.”

“And, will you?” Soyou asked knowing that usually Key was not happy to be tied down but he had never looked so happy at his phone. Maybe this guy was different, after all, all you needed was one man.

Key didn’t answer for a moment as if he was contemplating it. He didn’t think that far to tell the truth. It was a big decision and not one that he could make himself. “I don’t know, as of now I will just see where it will go.”

He took a bite of rice that he dipped in his soup but didn’t seem there with his mind. Maybe he was thinking about what it would mean to have a relationship with the other.

He smiled at his friend and changed the subject. At least for now. He had the whole afternoon to dream.

That is what he did. He was not concentrated on his work. Instead, he was starting to wonder how it was to wake up next to Jonghyun all the time. What could be the trouble? Where would the cracks of their new relationship show? There must be things that Jonghyun hated.

Would he put up with Key’s nagging? He hated it when people touched his stuff. Or would it be that he would get annoyed at his endless fussing? He needed a lot of attention. Jonghyun was a workaholic. Would it be doable for Key to sit in second place?

What if Jonghyun’s mother hated him? Jonghyun had said it a million times that he was a mommy’s boy. He was a family man, Key had nothing with his. Would that create tension between them? Maybe Jonghyun would start to be protective over him and tell him what to do. That was a big no-no.

Key just didn’t know what could happen. And that was annoying him, so much that he almost ignore the buzz of his phone. If it was not annoyingly loud on his desk that is. He shot out of his dream and bowed to colleagues.

He should not be on his phone, nor should he be daydreaming. Instead of replying to his message, Key switched his phone to silent and did what he was paid for.

~~~

“I know it is weird, but how does Wednesday sound?”

Key looked at his phone. He had ignored Jonghyun's previous text and only looked after he got out of the building. It looked like the elder put one and one together and didn’t seem to be annoyed at the fact that Key didn’t text back the last three hours.

“Wednesday sounds like a normal day, why?”

Key texted back not really following. He put his phone back in his pocket but it complained with another text. Was Jonghyun waiting for his reply?

“Our date, Wednesday.”

That was straight forward. Key pouted, he thought that Jonghyun was more romantic but this was blunt. But then again, since when was that important for him.

“It is a pretty weird time for a date but I can pencil you in. What time and where?”

Now Key had the time to get down to the metro and be pressed against all these people that he didn’t know in the rush hour of the capital of Korea. That was always a joy, he had his hands on his phone more to distract himself from the hell of people than to reply on time.

The text though did make the young man smile.

“I didn’t want to wait for the weekend to see you. And I wanted to go to a fancy place so Wednesday is not a busy time. I can still get a table for us.”

Jonghyun did think ahead and it was a good plan and Key agreed that it would be no fun to wait another five days to see each other. Also, a fancy place Key would look forward to that even more. This started to be a proper date. But how was that making him feel?

Well, the smile on his face said enough. He was in trouble. This should be raising all these red flags but Key only felt giddy. Maybe it was time to accept that he had a total crush on Jonghyun. A sweet innocent crush. It would be fine.

So on Wednesday Key rushed home to change his clothes. He showered, did his hair, and made sure his skin was shining and healthy. He dressed up in a light blue dress shirt and a knitted cardigan that was a bit oversized. His pants were simple black pantaloons, completing his look he added a leather clutch. His look was casual chic and didn’t look like he tried too hard.

After all, Jonghyun told him that he didn’t really have to dress up. But a little smart was always expected on a date. Key looked around himself. His place was not that clean, and instead of waiting for time to pass by playing on his phone he left it on the charger and tided up a little, unlocking his phone every five minutes or so to see if it was time to leave already.

It would be a little late for dinner but Key didn’t mind it. He wanted to wait until most of the people got home from work before he headed out. And the half an hour he used to tidy up was not because he might be expecting a guest later tonight.

He rushed out of his house figuring out that it might be better to be early than late or worse, sweaty because he had to hurry. It was a place difficult to get to with the metro and that was annoying but he was pretty sure that when he went back he would take a taxi. He was just saving some money going there.

But he didn’t like it when he got out of the metro and found out that he had to walk up a hill. Key pouted and figured that he had to vent to Jonghyun later and remind him that he didn’t like exercising. But that was quickly forgotten when Key reached the restaurant and saw that it was worth it. They would be dining with the skyline of Seoul.

“Do you have a reservation?” A fancy dressed waiter asked and Key took a moment to take his eyes off the view and nodded.

“Yes, I might be a bit early. It should be on the name Kim Jonghyun,” Key said and gave his attention back to the waiter. It was a bit embarrassing, he was almost twenty minutes early. But the waiter crossed something off his list and smiled at him.

“This way,”

Key was guided to a table that was next to the window so that he could look his eyes out. White cloth covered the surface with a flickering candle on it and a single pink rose. “Could I offer you some prosecco?”

Oh, it was this type of restaurant. Key nodded to the drink as he saw a second waiter with a glass already poured for him. “And could I have a still water too?”

This was not a bad place to wait for someone and even if he was early someone else was too. It had barely been ten minutes until Jonghyun was guided to him by the same waiter that had helped him.

“Key-ah, why are you so early?” Jonghyun asked with his eyes cutely large. Key only took his flute to his lips and sipped at his drink. Was Jonghyun not impressed with him?

“I had to walk up the hill, it went faster than I thought so I deserved a drink,” Key replied already jokingly, watching with smothering eyes at what the other was wearing. Jonghyun looked good, he was wearing a what could be dark blue suit but left out the shirt and tie. He was just wearing a white turtleneck of thin wool. The fabric was tight on his chest but loose on his middle.

“I thought you would take a taxi,” his hyung pouted feeling bad for making him walk all that way. He thanked the waiter that gave him a glass of bubbles and held it out for Key to cheer at the start of the night. The younger waited for the other waiter to fill up the glass halve way again so that they could meet their drinks in the air.

Smiles formed and there was a sparkle in their eyes as they finally started their date. The night already romantic with the scenery. They got the thin menus and were explained the specials of the day. Together they contemplated their decisions and after they had ordered Key relaxed as Jonghyun looked around himself while nodding.

“It is very romantic, isn’t it?” Jonghyun said, turning his eyes back to Key looking all pretty in the low light.

“I thought I told you that I gag at romance,” Key shook his head but secretly he was really enjoying himself. This was a real treat.

“I don’t mind making you gag,” Jonghyun smirked and watched as Key’s eyes grew and he looked around himself wondering if someone could have heard that. There was no one near, only three other tables occupied but far away, and already eating.

“Hyung~” Key whined, his cheeks warm with a blush hidden in the dark. Jonghyun was looking very proud of himself. But it did change the mood a bit. They were friendly, joking, and generally having a good time.

There was no need to be shy about things and Key soon forgot about the how to date business and they spoke openly about things and probably laughed too much. They shared dishes and a bottle of red wine when the meats came to the table.

The only thing Key refused to share was dessert. He got the five flavours of chocolate and the small treats were barely bite-sized. Jonghyun begged for a piece but he stood his ground. The other had to be happy with his vanilla cream and pecan tart.

When dinner was done they didn’t have enough of each other. Jonghyun paid the bill and Key thanked him but didn’t want to call it a night. They decided to walk around a little, get the fresh air to cool them down.

The conversations they had were softer then. The cold crisp air made them curl up in their jackets. The night sky was full of stars even if many were hidden due to the city shining brighter. Jonghyun took Key’s hand and put it in his pocket like some kind of cheesy drama but Key let him because Jonghyun’s hands were still warm.

“What time do you need to start work tomorrow?” Jonghyun asked out of curiosity. He didn’t want to cause too much discomfort. Key smiled at him though, he was not one that minded losing sleep. If he would go home now he would be too giddy to sleep anyways.

“I have to be at the office at nine, I usually leave my house ten to eight,”

Jonghyun frowned, it should not take that long to go to work. “Where is your office?”

“Seocho,” Key simply stated and that made Jonghyun confused.

“That is a long time, do you use public transport?”

The younger nodded, “I do, a bus and then the underground. I need to wait once at the metro because they are too crowded.”

“And by car?” Jonghyun questioned.

“That would be faster. It would take like twenty minutes off the trip,” Key replied sadly that he didn’t have a car. He didn’t know where to put it though if he had it.

“I could drive you.” Jonghyun offered innocently, looking at the other with a side look.

“You live in Mapo, that is on the other side, hyung.” Key reminded him not understanding for a second what the other was getting at.

“No, I mean tomorrow morning. If you let me stay over tonight, I could drive you tomorrow.” Jonghyun stopped walking and smiled at Key. Was he that innocent?

Key cocked his head. Did Jonghyun drive here? That made sense. But that meant that he wanted to stay the night. Oh of course. There was a smirk on Key’s lips and he shook his head.

“I’m not that type of person that sleeps on the first date. You really have to try harder, hyung!”

Jonghyun laughed, he walked into that one. It was cheeky and he pulled Key into an embrace just to squeeze him. The other shouldn’t tease him like that.

“Alright, alright, you can crash at my place if you really want to. Or was this your plan all along?” Key glared at his hyung, trapped in his arms but kissing back when Jonghyun pressed his lips against his. It was easy to forget that they shouldn’t be doing these couple-ly things. Not in the open streets and because they were not a couple.

Jonghyun called for a driver and they headed back to the restaurant where his car was. He had drunk too much and was not comfortable driving so it was their best solution. It also only took a minute for the chauffeur to reach them.

Key gave the address to the man but Jonghyun put it in his navigation. He was sitting in the front seat so there was no chance of sharing little touches until they reached home. That was difficult even though throughout dinner they had not touched each other.

The simple kiss they had shared while taking a walk was making Key hungry for something else. It was not that he was horny. He was just greedy for touch. His hands were cold and he didn’t think Jonghyun minded him touching him.

The streets were empty and they were home in no time, at least his home. He was glad that he tidied up a bit. Jonghyun thanked the driver and got out. Key too got out of the warm car and watched his breath cloud in front of his lips.

Jonghyun didn’t follow him at first so Key turned to see what was taking so long just to see that the other was in the trunk of his car. The younger cocked his head but scuffed when the other took a backpack out of it.

“You totally planned this?” Key said disbelievingly but only got a stupid grin as a reply from Jonghyun. He didn’t mind being caught red-handed. He also knew that Key would not be complaining too much since now he didn’t have to borrow clothes for tomorrow, and he didn’t have to pass by home before work. They didn’t have to rush or make tomorrow morning complicated.

Whatever. Key rolled his eyes and didn’t say anything when Jonghyun followed him upstairs and into his apartment. Key took off his shoes and smiled at the thought of the first time Jonghyun was here. When did it already seem so natural that he was?

Jonghyun let his heavy shoes fall off his feet too and sighed. Key turned to him as if he wanted to ask ‘what now?’ but he didn’t have to worry about anything. The elder left his bag on the floor and caught Key between strong arms.

He could not help the giggle that he let out, he didn’t expect Jonghyun to pick him up. How could he even? Ah, right, strong biceps and a trained body. Key was not unhappy to be dropped on the bed, he didn’t have the time to complain as Jonghyun kissed him again.

There was something more to it. He was breathing hard through his nose, his excited body needing more oxygen but his arms pulling Jonghyun closer and on top of him. He didn’t have to be shy and demand anything. It seemed that Jonghyun had already planned it all.

Still, the elder broke the kiss pressing their foreheads together before smiling. “Do you want to go to bed?” Jonghyun asked as if he didn’t realise that they were already in it. But Key could understand what he wanted to say. Was there something that he needed before calling it a day?

“I showered just before going to meet you. So I am fine.”

Jonghyun nodded and kissed him again a moment later. Hungry and hard, but it was short as he pulled back, trying to get his jacket off.

“You should hang that up, it looks expensive,” Key pointed out and it made the other chuckle. Of course, the younger had picked that little fact up and so Jonghyun got off the bed. He hung the suit jacket over a chair and took off his turtleneck. He turned to see that Key was wiggling out of his pants, and watched as he got out of his cardigan.

Key was not as careful with his own clothes but stopped undressing when he saw Jonghyun pull off his belt. That made his breath hitch and his eyes darken. “Come here,” he said and Jonghyun smirked popping the button of his pants but leaving the rest for Key.

The younger was on his hands and knees, his thin fingers at the zipper of Jonghyun’s pants, down, down, and then the underwear too. Key had a hungry look as he saw that thick shaft again. Jonghyun was not erect but he was swelling, feeling heavy in Key’s hand.

The elder made a sound in the back of his throat when Key kissed his head, pretty lips apart as he took him in. Jonghyun closed his eyes and relaxed, trying to stay still when Key wetted his penis so that he could easily go down on it.

He only had to stay still, enjoying the treat, concentrating on breathing as he was pleasured. It had been such a long time ago since he had someone go down on him and he was surprised that Key seemed to enjoy himself.

Yet staying still was getting more and more difficult as Key sucked lightly, pulling back and opening wide to sink down. Jonghyun was fully erect now but Key kept his penis straight with a hand on his base only so that it was easier for him to move on.

He didn’t bother getting it all in, instead Key bobbed his head, his pretty lips tight on his shaft. It was just teasing and Jonghyun rewarded the other with a moan, a low sound from deep in his chest. The younger hollowed his cheeks, making his mouth a tight little thing.

He was not creating a tight suck but he was pressing his tongue on the underside of Jonghyun and making him shiver. This could not be the first time that Key had done this. The minx knew what he was doing, only doing enough to make Jonghyun weak.

The elder took the back of the younger’s head, making sure that Key would not try to back off or do anything funny. Instead Key moaned, letting the vibrations tease

Jonghyun’s most sensitive parts. Key let the other move into his mouth as long as it was slow and easy. He even let go of Jonghyun’s base so that he could sink deeper.

“Oh,” That wonderful moment as his tip hit the back of Key’s throat. The wonderful moment that Jonghyun realized that Key didn’t struggle. Could it be that Key was comfortable with this? Jonghyun didn’t want to force the younger but he was not fighting and it was difficult to be a sane man.

He hung his head back for a moment and moaned as he moved his hips into the sweet wet heat. But he should not meet his end here and now. Soon he took Key’s cheeks and pulled again, gasping at the look Key gave him.

His eyes watery and heavily lidded and such a deep blush on his cheeks. Key looked as gone as Jonghyun and he looked as good as Key felt. But that could not be, the elder had not touched him yet and that was what he wanted to do.

So he let go of the younger, helping himself to the nightstand drawer and finding the lube he had used last time there again. He took the box of condoms with it to be more efficient. Key was trying to unbutton his shirt but Jonghyun didn’t care for being naked, he only needed Key without underwear on.

He pulled the younger by the hips closer and it caused him to lose his balance and fall back. That was exactly what Jonghyun wanted and he took Key’s boxers off his legs without having to try very hard.

Lubing up his fingers was an easy job and Key stayed still as Jonghyun entered a finger. It didn’t hurt him and with his eyes trained on the elder, he dared him to move faster, to do more. so Jonghyun did, adding a second and getting a reaction. A small hiss, maybe for a sting or maybe it was Key’s thing. It didn’t matter when Jonghyun closed in but avoided Key’s redden lips.

He didn’t feel like tasting himself but he was interested in the feel of Key’s earlobe. It was sensitive and that was what Jonghyun wanted. The other shivered, relaxed, and let Jonghyun stretch him. Those cute whimpers though, Jonghyun didn’t feel like staying outside for too long. His erection was cold and wanted tight heat again.

Two fingers were not enough. Still, this position was not very interesting and Jonghyun was impatient. He took his fingers away and upset Key in the process. He glared at Jonghyun, his arms pushing himself up again and wondering what Jonghyun’s deal was.

“Turn around,” Jonghyun demanded and Key rolled his eyes as a spoiled brat would do. That was not going to be unnoticed. So when Key turned on his hands and knees the first thing Jonghyun did was smack Key’s butt with a nice good spank.

Key fell forward with shock but couldn’t hold his moan from escaping and that made Jonghyun chuckle. He should hide his kinks better if he didn’t want Jonghyun to abuse them. Yet it would only be a pity if Jonghyun didn’t know what he liked.

He used more lube and entered his fingers again, moving them easily and adding the last one he needed. Key was taking it well and didn’t complain, moving his hips a little as if he wanted to ride but was too shy to ask if he could.

That meant that he was ready. So Jonghyun took the last condom that was still in the box, glad that there was still one. He did bring a pack himself but it would be a buzzkill to go looking now and he didn’t want Key to think that he prepared just to have sex with him. He pulled Key’s hips back a bit so that the younger had to stand on the floor and not hurt his knees for this part.

He didn’t have to worry though, Key was not thinking straight, just waiting like a good boy knowing what Jonghyun was doing. The elder tapped his covered dick twice on his bottom just to give him the time to prepare.

Key only wiggled again, and he realised that Key wanted it as much as him. So Jonghyun pressed in, sighing at the same time when his member was back in heat. Better give Key some time to adjust, Jonghyun couldn’t see the other’s expression but he knew.

Key would give him a sign, maybe he would say something. For the moment Jonghyun was moving slowly. Adding some more lube at the base of his member, to make in all easier to move, to slide in, smoothly, to have Key moan lowly.

That was it. Jonghyun picked up speed, pressing down on Key’s hips as he curled his back in the way that made him tight. The elder was leaning over him moving easily, and fast, mindlessly. But that would not do. They shouldn’t get into a rhythm. It was not only about getting the deed done.

Key’s breathing was hurried but he was not out of it. Jonghyun knew that he had to work harder than that. So he kissed his skin, leaning down and crushing the younger, moving in deeper and pulling out the moan Jonghyun wanted to hear.

The thrust were short and hard, deep and good, Key was relaxed enough to be bend in any position. And Jonghyun was pushing him down, his chest and now also his stomach were on the sheets, only his hips turned up so that Jonghyun could move into him.

He used his hand between the centre of Key’s shoulder blades, pushing him down a bit harshly. But Key was moaning like he was really enjoying it, yelping when Jonghyun gave him another spank. It was not yet hard enough to make Key’s butt cheek tickle but it did feel very naughty.

Still, it was unfair to strain him like that Key couldn’t move and he struggled to breathe. Moaning was the only way to get the air out of his lungs. Jonghyun’s thrusts were so sharp and he was worked so open now that it was easy to roll his eyes, but that was the most movement he really could do.

He could not even get his hand down to his erection to pump it. That was torturous, his body only moved when Jonghyun pressed into him and that caused his erection to be painfully pressed into the mattress. He was not ashamed to think that it felt deliciously good.

Jonghyun was moving fast and Key was fisting the sheets already. His body tighter as with every thrust Jonghyun moved a little deeper, a little closer to his sweet spot. Already? Yes, the second that little bundle of nerves was hit Key’s eyes fluttered and he whimpered for him.

“Please,” he gasped and Jonghyun did it again. More, harder, faster as Key’s body relaxed and he felt amazing. “More,”

Jonghyun wanted to give him that. He loved how tight but easy it was to move inside of him. Yet he could not continue like this, not when it felt so good. He was melting already, groaning because he was fighting it. He would not lose.

Jonghyun pulled out, huffing out his pants and disappointing Key who blinked for a second. What was going on? The younger turned just enough to look back but Jonghyun pulled at his hips so that he laid on his back.

The elder was lazily pumping his erection just to slow down his own pleasure and only meeting Key’s eye through his fringe. “Just a second,” Jonghyun hissed trying to cool his heart.

Key scoffed but pulled Jonghyun closer by wrapping his legs around Jonghyun’s thighs making him stumble. But the elder got the point when Key started to mirror his actions and masturbate himself. Key was not shy, wanting direct eye contact with smouldering dark eyes, narrowed seductively.

Jonghyun knew then that he could not win this fight and he grabbed the lube again, coating himself and being a gentleman by squirting some on Key’s erection too so that he could take better care of himself.

Now all slick, Jonghyun pressed himself back in, letting Key moan as he filled him up again. The elder took the other’s thigh as a way to hold unto as he started to thrust again, to Key’s delight it seemed. The pretty man was showing off his long neck, his eyes long closed with one arm going upholding the sheets above his head as if he was afraid that soon he would hit his head against the wall.

They could end up against the wall at the rate Jonghyun was pushing against him, deep movements in that delicious tightness. No, he was not going to make it to the wall, he was watching Key’s other hand. It was moving fast on the younger’s swollen length. Jonghyun noticed it then, that even Key’s penis was pretty.

He chuckled huskily, too out of breath to do much more, failing to stay upright and lowering down with his hands on the bed. Oh, why was he feeling so good? Why was Key whimpering so sweetly, why was he so tight.

Jonghyun opened his eyes again, not knowing when he closed them to see the pearls streaming from Key’s pretty head, the penis crying out and giving his semen, covering the beautifully pale stomach. That was why Key felt so good. And with that Jonghyun knew that he would be forgiven if he would do it too.

With that thought Jonghyun lowered himself more, not caring that he was making his stomach wet with Key’s seed, he was going to add a little bit more anyways. But first, he had to focus, deep, and hot, more.

Jonghyun moved fast in Key’s sensitive state, not able to care if it was okay. Just a little more, one more almost there, Jonghyun’s body was so tight, he knew that moment well enough.

To Key surprise his lover pulled back from the embrace fast, killing his after orgasm bliss as he blinked in confusion. But he knew all too well what happened when he was warmed with Jonghyun’s cum. He had pulled off the condom and given himself the final two strokes before he made himself go.

It was a strong shot, mixing what Key had done and getting as far as Key’s jawline. And that was making a wonderful picture. The younger was blinking so innocently at him. Jonghyun was still huffing from his loss of energy, but getting cheeky fast.

A thumb took away the furthest flown drops off Key’s face as he gave the younger a smirk. “That looks fantastic on you,” he said and Key knew exactly what he meant.

“You bloody pervert,” Key should be punishing those who dared cum on his face. Yet then again it was not something he was upset about. He really didn’t mind all that kinky stuff that Jonghyun was bringing in, with little steps at a time.

“If you don’t mind giving head then you shouldn’t mind getting some on your face, right?” Jonghyun pointed out and even if that was a valid point Key was not going to give Jonghyun that satisfaction.

He tisked, giving Jonghyun a rude eye and playing the game. “I thought you would be more romantic,”

Jonghyun laughed then, understanding what Key wanted and bending down, his dirty hand still on his cheek, kissing him full on the lips. Now, it was allowed to be long and sweet, no tongues or anything but only nice.

When that broke Jonghyun put his forehead against the others and waited a moment as if he needed to catch his breath. “Let me help, let’s take a shower,” Jonghyun said and Key just hummed not wanting to get up or open his eyes.

Turns out he didn’t need to. Jonghyun picked him up, and even if it was a bit shaky Key didn’t have to touch the ground, he only had to wrap his legs around the other’s hips and stay there. After all, Jonghyun knew his way around his apartment already.

Officially this story is kinda a slow burn since it took like ten chapters for them to date.

If you dont agree you can fight me (ง'̀-'́)ง


	11. Chapter 11

Jonghyun offered Key his arm as a pillow when they made it back to bed. Key was happy to take it, feeling amazing at this moment. The day seemed to be so heavy and he was tired, he couldn’t believe he had done so much. He was not exhausted though. There was a happy buzz in his chest and it could only be glee of such a successful day.

Even though now it was well past midnight and the new day had officially started, Key didn’t want to go to sleep at once. Jonghyun was kissing him, that was the main reason why he didn’t want the day to be over.

With the kisses, there was a light touch on his middle, became harder when he moved to his back as if he wanted to break up the knots that he created. Key hummed sweetly in the soft touch of their lips using his own hands to hold Jonghyun’s chest and shoulder.

What were they doing? It was clear that they didn’t have enough strength to go for another round. It was late and they had to wake up early the next morning. But here they were not getting enough of each other. Key could not ignore the fact that they were snuggling.

That became clear when Jonghyun pressed his sweet lips on Key’s nose and then his forehead. That was not something they should be doing in their type of relationship. Key pulled away for a bit trying to see Jonghyun in the dark and question his reasons.

“You are not going soft on me now are you?” Key asked, trying to put Jonghyun back into his place. They were not a couple and Jonghyun maybe forgot that.

“Hmm?” Jonghyun asked sleepily. Were his kisses due to half an active brain? “I just want you to know I’m sorry. I might have gone a little hard on you. You shouldn’t limp tomorrow at work.” Jonghyun continued, laughing a bit, all of a sudden awake again.

Key tisked again, “You need to do a lot more than that to get me to limp,” They got back in their teasing and it comforted the younger. He turned so that Jonghyun hugged his back and he could easily breathe again.

“I can do that this weekend,” Jonghyun whispered, “if you are interested,” not at all upset that Key turned. It was comfortable for him to spoon him. He could sleep easily like this, and they did. Not saying another word or a good night kiss.

Key groaned though when there was a hard buzzing that woke him up. There was no way it was time to get up again. He barely rested his head. He had not even moved, still being spooned by Jonghyun as his hated alarm when off. This was just not right.

But to shut the thing off, Key had to get out of his warm and comfortable bed. He made sure to check the time after shutting the alarm off. It was sad but true, this was the usual time that he would wake up.

Today though, he had to do some things differently. He looked back to his bed. There was another person there, sleeping in the bed that was too small for two people. Yet Jonghyun was sleeping soundly on his side, of course, shirtless and oh so defenceless.

No, Key should not jump such a weak prey, if he would start something now he would be late for work and that was not a good look. He instead would be a good boy and collect his reward another time.

Before washing his face quickly he put rice in the rice cooker and put it on. When he got out of the bathroom, he started on breakfast, wondering what Jonghyun preferred. He had forgotten what the elder like other than ass in the morning. Key chuckled at himself and pierced out his nails for an attack.

Jonghyun was so helpless in bed and Key was far from being a saint, he liked to tease too much. When he got back to bed however he was sweet. His hand running over Jonghyun’s bicep up to his shoulder, calling his hyung’s name. It was a blessing to see this man wake up slowly.

Jonghyun turned to his back, grumbling a good morning or something. He was stretching not at all shy and knowing exactly where he was like he usually woke up in Key’s bed. And well Key didn’t mind sharing his tiny space with this type of man.

The type of man who had, even in the early morning, enough strength to pull him into his arms and kiss him deeply. Jonghyun was not bothered with anything, he was not grumpy or smelly. Only a little prickly on the chin with facial hair but Key didn’t mind the scratch against his skin.

However, he didn’t open his lips to continue the kiss into something more. Jonghyun pulled back to pout probably but the sound of the rice cooker finishing his job distracted them both.

“I didn’t know what you wanted for breakfast. And you can’t say something smart or I won’t feed you,” Key started the morning with a helping of fresh sass. Jonghyun giggled, letting Key go in order to stretch.

“I can't have you both for dessert and breakfast? That is sad. And I’m very hungry.” Jonghyun said and Key could understand that. He passed his hand through Jonghyun’s dark hair to get it to behave and smiled at him.

“I will make something, go wash up first,” Key told him and got up back into the kitchen. With the rice ready he could start frying some eggs and get the pickles out of the fridge. They would have a Korean breakfast today.

After eating and a cheeky snuggle where Jonghyun hugged him while Key tried to do the dishes they got ready to get out of the house. Key was a bit excited to go to work in a car. It seemed like such a big step to a luxurious lifestyle. He didn’t fancy being pressed up to every person in working Seoul.

The car smelled better and was spacious. Key relaxed in the seat as Jonghyun drove even though it was slow due to all the people on the road. It was a lot faster than taking the bus and metro though. The sun was up too and it would be a beautifully sunny day even though winter was coming fast. But not in the car.

Jonghyun had his hand on Key’s thigh instead of the stirring wheel as they moved slowly from traffic light to traffic light. The navigations some time interrupting the soft jazz lounge music Jonghyun had turned on. It was nice that way. It was good background noise for when they talked about things here and there.

Mostly they talked about their habits of living noticing that it was not that different. Key and Jonghyun both preferred showers in the morning. Though Jonghyun would usually eat cereal in the morning and only start with coffee when he got into office because there they had a fancy machine for it.

Key was not a big eater in the morning either, but always made himself a small rice bowl and drank his green tea shake after waking up, snoozing in the metro and ignoring people there. Jonghyun would drive quietly glad that he had his own parking space at the office. Something that Key would only dream of.

“You work in such a centric place in the city though. We moved office because it was too expensive to be in the centre, now it is so much easier to go to in the mornging, I can affoid traffic like this,” Jonghyun told Key. The way to his work will be fast since most of the traffic would be headed into the city. He needed to go the other way.

“Being driven is such a treat, I will give you three bj points for this,” Key stated, losing Jonghyun with his train of thought. The elder had turned from the main road into a side street of Apgujeong. They were almost there.

“Excuse me? Will I get three blow jobs for this?” Jonghyun sounded so gleeful. This was a good deal for whatever it was.

“Don’t be silly. You need ten points to get one blow job. You only have three now.” The younger replied without care. He was looking out the window even if Jonghyun wanted to know more information about this new contract. Was it something people did with their fuck buddies that Jonghyun just didn’t know about?

“And, how do I obtain more of these points, Key-ah?” Jonghyun tried to act cool but he was all ears, because last night was still very fresh in his mind. He didn’t want to miss out on more of that.

“Well, driving me around like this, getting coffee with me, letting me stay over and giving me shirts to wear, agreeing to eat what I want to eat. Stuff like that.” Key said off the top of his head, carelessly. “It is hereby the way. The weird building on the left.”

Jonghyun parked two buildings away when he found the space but didn’t shut off his engine and looked at Key with a question. “So, basically if I do boyfriend things you give me bj points?”

Key was silent for a moment and Jonghyun got worried. He had overstepped again and said the forbidden word. Would Key walk out of his car now? Yet the younger was biting his pretty lip and thinking for a moment.

“It might be cheaper for me than to get a boyfriend instead.” He finally concluded and Jonghyun didn’t know what to do. Was there a chance? He didn’t dare to smile and asked very slowly if there was someone on Key’s mind.

“I have someone in mind, yes,” Key said not meeting his eye and looking far away as if he was thinking about that dream man so far out of his reach. “I will meet him on Friday, I think,” he concluded and bringing a smile back to look at Jonghyun.

However, the elder felt cold, devastated. Was there another guy? Only fools would let Key walk past them without trying to get his number. Was there someone that had outsmarted him?

“Can you pick me up Friday evening at seven, here?” Key asked innocently, not understanding why Jonghyun’s face had gotten so pale.

“This… Friday?” Jonghyun stuttered before he realised it. Him, Key was asking him on a date this time. He snickered, he was not going to lie; Key had played him for a second there. and even if it was a bit naughty Jonghyun accepted defeat and nodded.

“Alright. I will pick you up for a date on Friday.”

Key looked very pleased with himself and leaned closer. They had set the plan and he didn’t have a reason to make Jonghyun late for work. He only needed a kiss and he would be on his way.

Luckily Jonghyun was smarter this time and pressed his lips on Key’s to wish a good day’s work, feeling that it would be a wonderful day for himself too.

“Bye,” Key whispered breathlessly and escaped his car to the crisp cold outside.

“See you Friday,” Jonghyun reminded and waved with a cute smile. Staying there to watch Key go and bow at the door at a colleague before disappearing into the building.

He needed a moment to collect his own racing heart. It was not often that someone swept him off his feet like that. Jonghyun was smiling like an idiot. He turned on his turn signal and moved back to the road. Not believing that things were getting pretty serious with Key.

~~~

Of course, they texted here and there. Key even send him a picture of his lunch to prove that he was eating well. His hyung just wanted to be sure that he was well-taken care off. Key would usually roll his eyes at the overbearing nature of a lover but this time he was all smiles.

Soyou was giving him the eye of jealousy and disgust. Yet they were eating with the team so it was not the right time to talk. Key only gave Soyou the look of getting away with murder. What could she do to get the juice?

Coffee break, that was it. She caught him stretching in the lounge as he waited for the water to boil in the kettle. There was no one in the room with them and she grabbed him while he was stupidly looking at his phone.

“Yah, did you want to give me a heart attack,” Key held a hand on his chest his heart thumping at the jump it got.

“You have to spill everything. I hear that you were dropped off by someone, and you are blushing when every you look at your phone,” Soyou pointed out, there was no way to run for Key.

“I already told you about him, there are just developments,” Key said nonchalantly, he was not going to hide it because it was nothing to be ashamed of. He was also allowed to date, nothing wrong with that.

“Developments? Is he your boyfriend now?” She asked, straightening up and letting go of Key to get herself some instant coffee too.

“No, we had our first date yesterday,” He said as he poured the hot watering his cup and did the same for Soyou to be nice.

“And he dropped you off the next morning? So you slept with him.” She figured out as a smart woman would do, looking at Key with a sly smile, she was going to shame him.

“Well, is there a reason for me to stay virgin until marriage if I can’t marry as a gay?” Key pointed out and even if it was quite serious, he joked about it. After all, joking about it would maybe open a conversation.

Soyou shook her head. “I see, you don’t like to wait as usual.” But their discussion was cut short as an older colleague wondered into the lounge. This was not the place to talk and they were on the clock, they should be working.

Key was a little sad about that. He could do with a chat with a friend. Soyou had a boyfriend and maybe he could ask about those breed of men. He spent such a long time single that he didn’t know if the game had changed. Plus he was the type of person that when he put his mind on it he would do it right.

“Want to have dinner after work?” Key asked her and she thought about it for a moment.

“Sure just something easy?” She replied and Key confirmed with a nod. That was all he needed.

~~~

They when for some Japanese ramen for dinner after work. There was a place that did the tasty soup dish not too far from their office and since it was Thursday it was not crowded. Key needed to stop eating out so much when he realised that he would be eating out for three nights in a row.

But it was a fleeting moment when he realised that he didn’t have much in the fridge that was eatable anyway. He wouldn’t bother with grocery shopping until the weekend. Even if that seemed unlikely as he would probably spend the weekend with Jonghyun.

“So, you started to date.” Soyou started again, wanting to know all of the juicy details of course.

“Yes, and so I need your help,” Key started changing the topic but not at all uninteresting. Him asking for advice; That made his friend excited too. “I asked for the second date, he just texted me asking what I wanted to do. I have no idea. What would you do with your boyfriend on a Friday on a respectable date?”

Soyou thought for a second. When she started to date what was a cute plan? “If you want to play it save go to a mall, and dinner. Those are good options to talk to and get to know each other. I mean, I know you know him but dating always comes with more questions and a different point of view. I would advise not going to a movie because that is weak. You are technically spending time together but you are not talking so I think it is boring.”

Key was blinking. Wow, he didn’t expect such a good responds and it was so useful. “He likes watching movies but I like the mall better.” He tapped his chin. Yes, that seemed fair that they would do what he wanted.

Key didn’t know if Jonghyun would mind going to a mall and walk around before dinner but with such a simple plan he better make the restaurant worth it. Key groaned at the impossible task.

“What is it? Not a good idea?” Soyou asked. They got their meal and breathed in the rich creamy broth.

“No, it is just that Jonghyun’s dating game is too high. For our first date, he took me to a really fancy restaurant up on the hill in Itaewon and I swear there were only people there on their fifth anniversary. The prosecco was even on the house,” Key explained.

Soyou’s eyes grew in size as Key explained his terrible position. There was simply no way to win against a romantic like Jonghyun. He had years of experience and what he didn’t do himself he had read in books. 

“He did what?” Soyou exclaimed, she hidden her jealousy well but turned it into an ugly pout. “No wonder that you slept with him on the first date.”

Key couldn’t hold back his laugh and it might have been a little loud but it was so true. He was not regretting it at all. It soon fell silent when he still had a real problem.

“Here is an idea though, if he is so into you then the only way you can impress him is to be open to him. Bring him to a place that is important to you. Like a restaurant with a dish that you would always eat when you were little and tell the story behind it. He will value that highly if he is interested in you, you know.”

Key tapped his chin trying again to think about a good place that would help him with charming Jonghyun with his cute side. It was a bit hard because he didn’t have any childhood memories in Seoul. But there should be food that the two cities share.

“I think that I can find something like that. But I will have to look something up when I get home. But it is really a good idea, thanks!” Key replied and she puffed up in pride. She truly was a love guru and those years reading relationship advice in magazines finally proved to be useful.

They ate while sharing details about their lovers even though Key had to speculate and wonder more times than once. “I don’t know what his favourite food is. As of now, he didn’t mention anything he hates. We had Korean food and western food already but there must be a thing he doesn’t eat. I think he has a sweet spot for sweets though.”

He was pouting realising that Soyou knew so much more about her boyfriend than he did. Even though that was logical he didn’t like to feel jealous. Jonghyun was not even officially his boyfriend on top of that. It took some willpower to not pick up the phone and text him all these questions.

Just one day, Key had to wait one day for it. That shouldn’t be so hard. And what changed that he was so desperate? Was Jonghyun even as into him as he was? Of course, he was, Key was a catch, and it should be a great opportunity for Jonghyun to put a ring on it.

Anyways, if it was not for the older, Key would still not consider dating. It was Jonghyun or nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

Key ended up making a plan but thought it would be fun not to tell Jonghyun. He only said that he shouldn’t expect too much. He was not going to take him out to another Michelin restaurant. Once per week was enough.

So on Friday evening after work Key stayed a bit longer even if most of his colleagues did their best to get out as fast as possible. Soyou too didn’t wait for Key but waved and wished him luck. As much as she wanted to meet this Jonghyun person she knew that this was not the right time. If Key was going to

stay with him then they would meet in the future and maybe even enjoy a double date.

It was raining outside and horribly cold. Not a good day to take pleasure in a nice night time walk, or to wait for someone to come and pick him up. Key shuddered and looked at his phone. Jonghyun didn’t answer his last text but that was to be expected. The elder was driving and shouldn’t be on his phone in the first place. Key just hoped that he hurried.

Soon enough though, when Key stopped having feelings in his fingertips did a black car roll up with his lights blinking. That someone parked and rolled down the passenger's window. “Key-ah?”

The man hurried to the car and opened the door, closing it with a shudder before checking that the driver was the one that he was looking for. “hyung, it is freezing out there,” Key whined instead of greeting the man that was now smiling at him.

“Next time you should go to a café and wait there, it will get a lot colder now. Couldn’t you wait inside for a moment longer?” Jonghyun asked and looked worried actually. He didn’t want Key to fall ill for waiting for him.

“Yeah, I will do that next time you have to pick me up from work,” the younger said blowing hot air from his cheeks into his cupped hands. The car was nice and warm inside and meeting Jonghyun was already making everything better. He was not annoyed or anything.

Jonghyun was smiling like an idiot though, due to the fact that Key was so carelessly implying that Jonghyun would be picking him up from work for a long time to come from this moment on.

“What?” Key asked him, letting the other take one of his hands so that he could warm it up too.

“Nothing, I just need to know where you want to go,” Jonghyun reminded Key. That was a real question because the elder had no idea what the other wanted to do now.

“Oh yeah right,” Key took his hand back so that he could get his phone out. He was looking for a screenshot that he had made while looking for a place to eat.

“I have been craving bulgogi jeongol. My grandmother would always make it for me when I was little and I think it is the best time to eat it now that it is getting cold.” Key stated putting an address in the navigation and finishing with a sweet smile facing Jonghyun.

Jonghyun’s expression was soft and that told Key that the night would be fine. The elder didn’t seem bothered by the fact that he was going to get an easy-going dish for dinner. He started the car, following the directions neatly.

“Are you very close to your grandmother?” Jonghyun asked, and Key relaxed, he wanted to share this story with Jonghyun even though for a lot of people it would not be interesting.

“Was, yes, my parents were always away working so my grandmother was there when I got back from school. She was the one that was always cooking, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She would make very difficult things like white merrow soup from scratch and until this day I can not have it. When I taste it. I

just want to cry because I miss her.” Key confessed.

Was it weird? Key didn’t want to be so sensitive but it was the truth. There was a moment of silence and Key didn’t know what to do. Did he step over a line and made it awkward?

“Is she not here anymore?” Jonghyun asked carefully. And the other understood why there was a moment that they didn’t talk.

“She passed when I was twenty-one,” Key said with a sigh, “After that, I barely go to my home town anymore,”

“You are from Deagu, right?” Jonghyun asked and it was going exactly as Key wanted it to. He wanted Jonghyun to know him so that he could judge his character, to see if they would fit.

“Yes, I’m from the city. I moved to Seoul when I was in high school because my dad relocated for his job. That is when I also needed to step up my game in maths. It was easy in Deagu but here in Seoul, the level is higher. I was missing some lessons so my mother got me a university student to teach me what I missed out. That was Onew. My parents moved back to Deagu about four years ago.”

“It must have been a big step moving here at seventeen and then staying here too. Do you still have a lot of contact with your parents?” Jonghyun asked. He couldn’t imagine how it was not to have contact, he saw his mother at least once every two weeks and it took him until twenty-six to get out of the house. He was just too comfortable at home.

“They were not surprised. I always said I wanted to stay here and so I slowly eased into the idea. They were quite proud that I got honours in my first year. Plus as an adult, they could not stop me. But I already told you that part of the story.” Key reminded Jonghyun who chuckled.

“Yes, but you could go in a little more detail if you want.” He replied sparing a glance to Key before focusing back on the road again. They were almost there and it seemed to confuse the elder a bit.

“I thought it would be easy for you to park the car in the mall. The restaurant is not far from it.” Key made it clear as they turned into the parking under the building. Yes, this was smart. He parked the car and looked at the other as if he wanted to hear that he had done well.

But Key was buttoning his jacket back up and got out, so Jonghyun followed a bit disappointed. “Are you hungry? If you are not then we can look around the mall for a bit.” Key asked and waited for Jonghyun to walk next to him.

“I am kinda hungry. We can eat first and then when we are full take a walk in the mall. It will be open for a long time since it is Friday.” Jonghyun said and watched Key take his phone out of his pocket again.

“Yeah, let's eat first. Follow me.” The younger seemed excited and that made Jonghyun happy, he followed without complaints even though they had to get through the cold rainy darkness. It didn’t take long before they entered a cute traditional restaurant that was loud with people and rich in smell.

For a moment Jonghyun was worried that they would have to wait for a low table but a grey-haired lady waved them over and pointed at a corner of the place that was still free. “Warm up there. I will be right with you.”

She patted Jonghyun on his wet jacket as a great auntie would. And then he understood what Key saw in places like these. It was homey, all the people had well intentions in their eyes. Jonghyun never thought of it like that when he had all the times that he could go home.

This was the closest Key could get and Jonghyun wanted nothing more than to invite him to a Sunday lunch with his mother so that she could fuzz over him like his grandmother no doubtedly did.

They took off their shoes and sat down with their knees folded under the table facing each other. This time a lady that was the right age to be their mother served them. She put down a water bottle and small plates with different pickled veggies and asked them what they would like.

“bulgogi jeongol for two, please,” Key said politely.

Jonghyun somehow already felt warm while his fingers were still cold. He let Key do all the work as he was the older one between the two. Key poured the water and placed the spoon and chopsticks on a napkin to Jonghyun’s left that made him cock his head a little.

Did Key notice that he was left-handed? He didn’t think that they had talked about that, but maybe it were Jonghyun’s habits that made Key realise it. Was it a weird reason to have his heart flutter over?

“What is your comfort food, hyung?” Key asked and it took a moment for Jonghyun to reply. Usually, he would just eat anything but was there really something he craved when he was upset?

“I think it is tteokbokki. I know it’s nothing special but I have a lot of bad memories that ended up with me feeling better after some rice cake besides the road.” He said and since Key didn’t say anything he knew that he needed to continue with his story.

“I hated middle school and high school. I just couldn’t pay so much attention. Sitting still for me was horrible and I already told you that I can barely do maths. So during those times, my frustration was very high and I would often feel like breaking down and cry, or run away, drop out. You know, the usual teenage angst stuff. On the way back home from school, there was always a little stall selling tteokbokki and stuff like that. And instead of crying, I told myself maybe you are just hungry. The thing is that it often worked. The spicy sweetness did make me feel better.”

Key laughed while covering his mouth. Jonghyun was a comfort eater? How was he so fit? Of course, now it was common to go to the gym but was there a sport that Jonghyun liked when he was younger? Key asked about it as he took a piece of fresh crunchy kimchi between his chopsticks.

“Well, like a good Korean boy I started young with Taekwondo but I didn’t get far with that. When I was seven I was obsessed with Gundam so my mother asked if I wanted to change to kendo since my favourite fighter fought with a sword.” Jonghyun explained with a fond smile on his face.

“I did that well and for a long time, only stopping in my final year in high school because of the exams stress. I thought I would start again but it never got to that point. I just go to the gym now since if I don’t do anything I get too skinny.”

Key cocked his head. Jonghyun must have a good metabolism. He served his hyung bowl of stew adding all the good stuff in it. Yet once he received the full bowl, Jonghyun got the big piece of meat out of it and put it on Key’s rice.

“What about you, was there a sport that you really liked?” Jonghyun asked, wondering what Key did.

“I was a swimmer. I liked that since it was so refreshing. I hated sports since I hated being too hot and sweaty. This was of course all before I knew how it could be if you do it as we do,” Key smirked at the end of his statement.

Cheeky, Jonghyun chuckled. Key did seem to be picky and would hate going for a jog. He had already stated that he hated walking up a hill. So Jonghyun guessed that he was not for hiking. He didn’t mind that since he was also not much of a hiker.

“Do you still do it?” Jonghyun asked.

“No, not really. But I do hope to be sweaty and hot tonight though,” Key joked and it was shameless but comfortable. Jonghyun laughed and gave him the eye as if he still needed to wager if it was worth it.

Of course, it was worth it. But this was not the only reason he liked to spend time with Key. The younger was fun to be with, easy to talk to, and fitted his lifestyle well. Jonghyun liked learning more about him and didn’t mind treating him well.

This night though Key paid for the meal. And Jonghyun let him do that with respect. He didn’t ask or fought about the bill and Key seemed relaxed about it. They were far from done for the night though. Like they agreed on they would go through the mall for a bit to set their meal.

It was raining harder now and if they would believe the weather forecast then it would rain throughout the night. Jonghyun loved that, he always slept better with the sound of the water trickling down the window. But he didn’t want to sleep any time soon. He was feeling romantic.

They ran from the restaurant to the mall, trying to stay as dry as possible but the drops were large and freezing cold. Key was hiding his dark hair with his arms, letting out a little squeal when despite his efforts water got everywhere.

Jonghyun chuckled as he rushed past Key so that he could hold the door of the mall open. Once in the entrance, they met eyes again. Jonghyun couldn’t help but try to brush the water off Key’s jacket.

“Come, it's warm inside,” Jonghyun reminded him and Key followed him.

“Do you like shopping?” the younger asked. He knew that he liked shopping and Jonghyun always wore nice clothes. But he still wondered if Jonghyun saw it as a hobby to browse the shelves. Like today the shorter was wearing a baby blue t-shirt under an interesting light khaki coloured dress jackets with odd pockets and zipper details.

It was an interesting piece, something that wouldn’t be picked up by a person that hated shopping. But then again, Jonghyun’s mother might give him these things.

“I do like it, though I can’t say that I’m on top of fashion. I don’t really pay attention but when I need to go shopping I take my time.” Jonghyun said truthfully.

“I also like to take my sister or mother with me when I do. It is usually quality time for family but really I never know if it looks good on me so I value their opinion.”

Key smiled at him, knowing that his eyes started to squint. He understood what he meant. He didn’t have anyone that wanted to go shopping with him but having someone with him would be nice.

“Do you want to buy anything?” Jonghyun asked curiously. Was there something that Key was hinting at?

“Tonight? No. But I did want to see if your taste is compatible. I do like to look up the trends and if I had the money I would buy the luxury brands latest things. But on the other hand, I find it a pity to spend all that money on a seasonal thing.” Key pouted.

Jonghyun was chuckling again. He could see Key wearing whatever was advertised in the big posters of Italian houses. If he didn’t know better he thought that Key was pretty enough to be a model. Though it could be that he was looking at the younger through pink glasses.

They walked around the men’s section of clothes pointing out things here or there but end up not buying anything to the disappointment of the hopeful salespeople. They were just talking about memories, things they like, and others they disagreed in.

They were different people but Jonghyun respected his views and Key brushed off things well. They would not benefit if they fired up against each other about small things. Those things were not important now and hopefully, they would never be important enough to dent into their young relationship.

When they did their round of clothes, Jonghyun offered to go to the food court. Maybe they could share something sweet for a dessert and warm up the mood again. After all, Jonghyun was hopeful for tonight.

A treat? Key was easily convinced. He could do with ice cream or a small cake to end the night with. There were enough places that offered things that fitted that description. Jonghyun hooked his arm with Key’s so that he could not wonder and get lost.

Over there, where Jonghyun was taking him there was a small chain of French baked goods that he knew to be good and he wanted to show them to his date. “these are really tasty.” Jonghyun pointed out and Key was happy to look at all the options he still had.

There were small, almost bite-sized tarts of fruits or chocolate, macarons, or chocolate bonbons. Everything looked promising and while Key looked around Jonghyun already pulled the attention of one of the salesmen.

“Can we have a couple to go?” Jonghyun asked the younger man on the other side. Who asked him which size box he wanted.

Key was still trying to decide which one he would like and was torn between a strawberry custard or a piece of dark chocolate mousse roll cake.

“The one that fits nine,” Jonghyun said and Key shot up. Nine? That was just too much.

“You are going to eat so many?” Key asked with his eyes round.

“I was hoping you would help,” Jonghyun replied just as confused as him.

“I can’t eat so many. I’m full from dinner.” Key reminded Jonghyun that they had a very good meal not long ago.

“Well, what about later at home, and tomorrow morning?” he replied, hoping that Key would get the hint that he was dropping. He didn’t want to call it a night now. He still had plans for them even if this night Key had done all the planning.

“Cake for breakfast?” Key stated as if he needed to think about it. His eyes looking into Jonghyun’s as if he was trying to read what the other wanted to say without words. He understood it though and sighed. “Fine but can we go to your place?”

Jonghyun was all smiles as the plan he had had became a reality and so he turned back to see what cakes he wanted. But Key was too fast, getting the attention of the salesman and pointing at the first sweet he wanted.

“Can we have the strawberry one, the chocolate roll, the mini tiramisu, the lemon tart, hazelnut cream, the one with mixed fruit on top, the little vanilla ball, and how many do I have now?” Key was quick and Jonghyun was a bit taken aback.

He didn’t mind Key taking over control and it was cute how he did so. Jonghyun didn’t mind bending for Key’s will in a matter so trivial and he knew that Key was not going to eat them all. He just wanted the try them.

“Six, you still have space for three more,” The salesman said politely, moving his eyes to Jonghyun wondering if he still wanted to choose something too.

“The caramel one and the chocolate with the raspberry on top.” Jonghyun pointed out, moving closer to Key and putting his hand on his back so that the salesman knew that they were close enough to know each other’s taste.

Key gave the green light and the treats were added to the box. “And as final one the matcha cake please.”

Jonghyun paid this round and took the bag of sweets with him while Key wondered around to the cookies. The elder did notice the two women in bakery outfits whispering to each other and he winked at them when their eyes met.

Key was wondering away though and Jonghyun hurried and pulled at his arm. “Can I look at some wine?”

The younger blinked and nodded letting Jonghyun pull him to the part of the store that was dark and stylish. There were many bottles there, all promising a wide range of flavours. Jonghyun knew what he was looking for it seemed so Key started to wonder again. He looked around at all the different pictures on the similarly shaped bottles.

The prices verified so much and Key wondered how that could be. He found himself between the French wines trying to read the names of the imported product. He always liked to learn French but not for the sake of wine but that of fashion.

He shook his head and gave up on that silly idea and looked instead at the Italian wines with names that look just as difficult for him in his untrained eye. Would it not be romantic to go on holiday to Europe?

Key might have dreamed about these types of things but the person that he would go with had always been a mystery. He turned to see what Jonghyun was doing. Maybe he could be the one to go with? Jonghyun was easy to talk to, sweet and gentle with anything he did around Key, very thoughtful and hard working. But were Key’s feelings for him already so romantic to be with him on the other side of the world?

Key was getting shy but still smiled to himself. It was way too early to know that. But Jonghyun was a strong contender to win this race. He looked up to see what the other was doing pouting at once as he saw how much attention the elder was getting for the girls trying to sell him an overpriced wine.

That was not right, why didn’t he get attention too? Key wondered back to his date and at once got Jonghyun’s attention. “Did you see anything you like?”

Key shook his head, why would he see anything nice here, he showed his hyung his pout hoping that the other was smart enough to get the hint but Jonghyun was blinking at him as if he was still figuring it out.

“I was thinking of drinking this at home.” Jonghyun continued wondering if that was the right thing to say.

“They won’t go well with our cakes.” Key reminded him, pointing at the bag of sweets still hanging off Jonghyun’s wrist.

“Ah, yes. That is true.” He concluded and put the bottle back on the self to the disappointment of the saleswomen.

“Do you maybe have a good prosecco that goes well with desserts?” Jonghyun continued and that gave the ladies hope.

“Of course, right over here. Do you have something to celebrate? A birthday maybe?” One of the women asked in a way to entertain. Key rolled his eyes but followed anyway. He was getting tired and wanted to go home and have dessert.

“No, not really. I just want to celebrate us.” Jonghyun said shamelessly. It did something funny to Key not knowing that Jonghyun would be so open and easy about it. Was he always like that? Were gay men in a relationship always so shameless? But Jonghyun had already told Key that he didn’t like hiding anything.

Key was not used to it. Not sharing these types of details most of the time and finding excuses left and right. And it had it reason because the saleswomen didn’t know how to answer that either. They just smiled politely and pointed out a couple of bottles that would do the trick.

The younger moved closer to Jonghyun so that their shoulders touched and made sure that he was also involved into the conversation. If Jonghyun was comfortable being gay in public then Key was going to indulge in it.

“Take that one,” Key pointed at one of the three the lady had advised them.

“Do you know it?” Jonghyun asked with a smile.

“No, let's just try it. I want to eat my cake,” Key reminded Jonghyun again making him chuckle. There was no winning if Key was going to act cute. He told the lady to pack a bottle up and he went with her to purchase it.

It was then when Key looked at the price of the thing biting his lip when he saw the price of the thing. He wondered if Jonghyun was really okay with it. Why was Jonghyun so easy with his money? He turned around and felt awkward.


End file.
